A Boy's Youth
by Saint's Dead Girl
Summary: Paul is an all A student at a all boy's school. His life consist of studding to be a lawyer and practicing martial arts. Yet one day, he comes to the aid of another boy who is being attacked in an ally way. Ignoring his friend's warnings to steer clear of the boy, Paul makes it his mission to find the boy and befriend him, but being friends with a "bad boy" always comes at a price.
1. Chapter 1

"All A's again huh Paul?" Glenn said looking over Paul's shoulder at his report card. "Geez do you do any thing besides study?"

Paul laughs and carefully tucks his grades away in to his book bag. "Of course I do. I practice martial arts 3 times a week."

Glenn just rolled his eyes at the lackluster answer and falls back in to his seat. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Well if I want to get in to university then I need to study as much as I can. Besides, what else is there to do anyway."

"What else?!" Glenn asked completely shocked. "What about girls huh? Getting their numbers, going on dates, getting lucky!" He shakes Paul by his shoulders while saying the last part. "That's what else there is."

"Well, there's time for that after I graduate from collage." Paul says fixing his school uniform.

Truth was Paul didn't have many interest besides studying and martial arts. Studying had been a big part of his life since he started school. It was instead on by his father. When he was 10 he asked to join the football team but his mother said no. "It was to violent of a sport." She said. So when she agreed to let him join a local karate class, he was surprised. It then later turned out he was really good at it as well. He excelled at both easily, rising to the top of his class in school and to a black belt in just a year. He moved to advanced classes for both and has stayed at the top since.

The last bell rings and the whole class stands to leave for the day. As Paul is pulling his book bag over his shoulder Glenn wraps his arm over them as well. "So I was thinking we head to that pizza place that just opened up before heading home. I heard their hiring drivers so maybe we could apply."

"Yeah that sounds good." Paul says pulling out his phone. "Let me just text my parents and let them know I'll be home a little later then normal."

Glenn rolls his eyes yet again and removes his arm. "Man it's time to cut the cord already. Seriously!"

Paul shakes his head with a chuckle. He was use to this sort of teasing from Glenn. They had been friends for the better part of their high school lives. Oddly enough they meet because Glenn was needing help studying for an exam and Paul had been assigned to be his tutor. After exams were over, Glenn treated him to a night of video games as a thank you. They've been hanging out ever since.

When he finishes his text, he tucks his phone back in his pocket and turns to face his waiting friend. "Well come on let's go."

The two boys walk through the crowded halls of school and out side to their waiting bikes. They walk them out of the school gates before mounting them and riding off toward the pizza place. "So how are things with you and Maggie?" Paul asks.

"Good I guess. It's hard dating some one when we go to different schools and all but her dad likes me so I get to see her on the week ends no problem."

"That's nice. You two seem like you get along well. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Glenn blushes.

They ride their bikes across town till they reach the new pizza shop that had just opened a few weeks before. Locking their bikes to a tree, they walk in and are greeted by the owner. "Welcome boy's what can I get you?"

"We were wanting to apply for a job." Glenn says.

"Both of you?" The boys nod but only barely from Paul. "Well I'm only in need of one more driver. So I can't hire you both. Sorry boys."

"Damn." Glenn says disappointed.

Paul was secretly relived. He didn't really want a job to get in the way of his school work and martial arts. "Aww it's okay, you can have it Glenn. You can earn you some money to take Maggie out on a real date for once. Girl like that needs to be wined and dinned once in a while if you wanna keep her." He jokes.

"Man you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead." Glenn thanks him and steps over to talk to the owner alone. "I'll be out side waiting." Paul says but he's sure, in his excitement, Glenn didn't hear him. "Oh well." He thinks and steps out side.

While he wait's on Glenn to finish applying for the job he sits down on the bench out side the pizza place and gets an early start on his homework. With in a few seconds, he's in the zone and solving math problems left and right. "If Glenn takes his time in there, I should be able to finish this math work before getting home." He thinks.

"You think you're such hot shit don't you Dixon?" He hears from behind him breaking his concentration.

"Yeah, let's see you slither your way out of this one." Another voice says.

Paul's interest is peeked and he turns to see what was the cause of all the commotion. All he sees in the lightly busy street and nothing more. He's about to turn around and get back to work when a loud crash from the ally way next to the pizza shop makes him jump. He leans over to see what could have caused it and sees a trash can that had been knocked over and it's contents littering the ground. While he looks around to see if any one else seems worried, the sounds of blows hitting their mark and gasping breaths meet his ears as well. "Some one is getting attacked." He thinks as he jumps up and runs to the ally way entry.

In the tight space he sees four people. One on the ground and the other three hovering over him kicking his twisted form. "HEY!" He yells with out thinking causing the men to turn and look at him. "Leave him alone."

"Who the hell are you?" One guy asks.

"Look at his uniform. He's from that private school, you know St. James Academy. That all boys school."

Paul looks down at his school uniform. "Shit if I get caught fighting they'll know where I attend and I'll be kicked out." For a split second he thinks he should just back up and keep his nose clean. But when he looks back up, he sees the second bluest eyes he had ever seen, next to his own, glaring back at him from the ground. In that moment it's like they were able to communicate some sort of plan to get rid of the guys that were just beating him up.

"Yeah that's the one." The last guy laughs as the other two join in.

"Hey kid, why don't you just scram." The second guy says.

Paul's eyes flash form the other boys and back to the three who have turned their attention on him. "Why don't you scram before you get your butts kicked."

"Our butts kicked." They joust. "Are you serious?" For some reason they found something funny in what he had said. They were doubled over in laughter and not paying attention to the boy behind them as he rose to his feet and got in position.

The one Paul pegged as the leader steps up and wipes the tears of laughter from his face. "Man you're a piece of work you know that. Now how about you get going before you get hurt. Wouldn't want to get your uniform dirty." He takes Paul's tie and flicks it across his chest. And then, just as if a flag was dropped or a starting gun fired, Paul and the mystery boy start swinging.

Paul punches the leader in the face, forcing him back. Then with a round house kicks in the chest, the guy hits the wall and falls to the ground. The mystery boy surprises one of the other two with a punch to the back of the head knocking him to the ground as well. The mystery boy then takes this one down as well with a quick punch to the gut then an upper cut.

With the three of them knocked out, he and the other boy stand there alone looking down at what they have done. "Nice moves you got there." The boy says pointing at him and out of breath. "Thanks for the help. Wasn't needed but thanks any way."

Paul looks up at the boy confused. He had dark hair that hung just below his brow and fresh wounds across his face. He looked disheveled, beaten, and scrawny. There was no way he could have taken on three people alone. "Wasn't needed? Is this guy crazy?" he thinks. "Uh yeah."

"Paul?" Glenn calls from around the corner.

Paul instinctively turns to look for Glenn before looking back to see the boy has started running down the ally away from him. "Hey wait!" he calls out but the boy doesn't stop.

"Paul is that you?" Glenn steps in to the ally way entry and Paul turns to face him in shock and horror. Glenn smiles till he spots the bodies. "Whoa what the hell happened?" he looks around Paul, "Did you this?"

"Yes, I mean no! Well.." Paul looked down behind him and up to see if the mystery boy was gone. He was. "..sort of."

"Geez what happen were they trying to take the bikes?"

"What no?" Paul chuckles nervously. "I heard a struggle and found this guy being jumped by these three."

"So you knocked them all out?"

"No just this one." He points down at the one he fought. "The kid they were jumping got the other two."

"Really?" Glenn eyed him. "Well we should get out of here before some one notices and we get in trouble." He turns to leave the ally and retrieve his bike.

Paul takes one last look down the ally way in search for the boy then turns to leave as well. "Yeah, your right." He gathers up his book, unlocks his bike from the tree, and the two start to head home.

"So you said their was a boy but I didn't see any one besides you and the ones on the ground."

"He ran off when you called for me. Guess he was scared." Paul shrugged.

"Well did you get his name at least."

"No but I did hear one of the others call him Dixon I think."

Glenn hits the brakes on his bike and slides to a stop, making Paul stop as well. "Did you say Dixon?"

Paul nods. "Yeah why?"

"Oh my god which one was it huh? Was the older one or younger one? Wa-was he big and scary with a face like a rabid dog or smaller with dark hair and quick like a snake?"

Glenn's face was showing pure terror that only matched Paul's confusion to his questions. "Uhh the snake one I guess?"

"You met Daryl. He's not as bad as Merle but still you shouldn't talk to him, he's just as dangerous. Avoid the name Dixon at all cost." Glenn warns as he takes off on his bike again. Paul stands there for a second wondering why Glenn freaked out so much and why he should avoid them. The boy in the ally way didn't seem dangerous. He even thanked him for the help. "Come on!" Glenn calls out from a head.

Paul shakes his head and starts pedaling to catch up.  
"Hey hold up. How do you know so much about them?" he asks when he catches up to Glenn.

"You're kidding right? They're the Dixon brothers. The whole town knows about them. Oh but I guess, now that I think about it, you wouldn't know about them seeing as you never look up from a book." He laughs. "Look don't worry about it okay. Just stay out of their way and you'll be find."

Paul still doesn't understand but he nods in agreement. "So did you get the job?"

"Oh yeah I did! I even start tomorrow. I can't wait to tell my parents and Maggie." Glenn smiles.

"How many hours will you work?"

"I'll only be working part time. Tuesday – Friday after school till closing."

Paul thinks about the days. "That means we wont get to hang out as much."

"What, why not?"

"Well if your gonna be working Tuesday- Friday and seeing Maggie on weekends. That only leaves Mondays but I have karate then."

Glenn thinks about it. "Man you're right."

There is a sad silence between them till Paul says. "Hey it's alright we still have school and we only live a few blocks from each other." Glenn nods and the sad silences returns.

They soon make it to the stop sign they part ways at and say goodbye. Glenn goes to the right while Paul goes left. The rest of the bike ride home he worries about the mystery boy he helped. If he was okay and if he wouldn't see them again. He makes it home in a few more minutes and pushes his bike in the garage before heading inside. "Mom I'm home." He calls out.

"Hey honey." His mom calls from some where in the house. "How was school?"

"Good, got my report card." He sets his book bag down on the table and starts to dig it out just as his mom enters the room. She's caring a basket of laundry and sets it on the bar then walks over to take the card from him. "Got all A's again." He smiled.

"That's great honey. Your dad will be proud." She looks down at him with a warm smile that quickly fades. "Paul what happen to you?" She sets the paper down on the table and picks up his hand to look at the fresh wound. "Is this blood?"

"What?" he asks while looking down to see what she's talking about.

"Oh my god were you in a fight."

"No!" he says jerking his hand back.

"Oh yeah then what was that?"

Paul hated having to lie to his mother but if she knew he had been in a fight, she would rip him from karate. He needed to come up with a convincing one on the spot. "Well it wasn't a fight really. Some guys were asking what kind of things we learn in karate and asked me to demonstrate. I forgot to hold back on one of my punches and ended up hitting someone in the nose. It was an accident."

His mom looked down on him with a look of disbelief. He was sure she would call him on his bluff and that would be the end of his martial arts. "Well I hope you apologized to him." She says turning to get the first aid kit.

Paul takes a mental sigh of relief. "I did."

"Good boy. Now let me clean that so it wont get infected."

"Yes ma'am." He walks over to her and lets her clean his hand.

Being their only child leaves him to be doted on a great deal. Best clothes, best school, strict rules, over protected, the works. It had been pounded in to him form a young age to keep them aware of his location at all times, study hard and get in a good collage, and most important, never to fight. If he had any problems with any one he was to seek help from an adult. When he started martial arts he was taught to avoid confrontation and only use what he learned as a last resort.

"There we go." His mom said tapping the last of the wrapping down. "That should help keep it clean."

Paul looked down at his mom's handy work and holds back a laugh. As always it was an over reaction compared to the problem. What a couple of band aids would have protected just fine, she used a medical wrap with gauze included. "Thanks mom." He says turning away and grabbing his book bag. "Well I'm gonna go finish up my homework."

"Okay sweetie. I'll bring you up a snack after I'm done with laundry." Paul nodded and starts up the stairs to his room.

When he reaches his room he empties his bag out on his bed. He finds the books he needs and sits down at his desk and starts on his home work. He was able to finish a little more than half of his math at the pizza place so there was only a little left.

Once that was done he opens his laptop and starts working more on his English paper that was due in a few days. He had the majority of it done just needed to proof read and spell check everything before printing it off and turning it in. Around the time he was hitting the print button his phone vibrates from a received text. Paul picks it up off the table and reads it.

Glenn : Hey have you already done your math?

Paul : Yeah why need help?

Glenn : Yeah just on all of it lol. But 4real, I can't get number 12. I keep getting an answer not in the multiple choice.

Paul flips through his work to find the question Glenn was talking about. He then texts him the proper formula to use to find the answer.

Glenn : THANK YOU! You're a life saver!

Paul shakes his head and laughs. He sets his phone back down on the table and stands to get his papers from the printer. He takes the small stack of papers from the tray and starts to flip through them. "No… no no no!" He says as he notices the fading ink. When he flips to the last couple of pages. They might as well have been blank. "Great." He huffs and throws the papers in the trash. "Guess I'll just have to save it to a hard drive and print it off at school."

Glancing at the clock he sees that he has a little over an hour before his karate class starts. "Guess I could go in a little early and warm up." He thinks while taking off his school uniform. Pulling on is casual clothes he grabs his sling bag with all his gear and starts to head down stairs.

"Oh I was just bringing this up to you." His mom says with a plate full of food.

"Oh well I was gonna go to class early and warm up. Do you mind putting it in a bag for me to take with me?"

"Sure honey." His mom says turning around and heading back in to the kitchen.

Paul waits for his mom to finish bagging up the food. When she does she hands it to him bag and he puts it in his sling bag along with his gear. "Text me when you get there." His mom says before kissing him on the head.

"I will. See you at dinner." He says as he opens the door to the garage. He takes his bike and starts down the road back in to town.

He makes it in to town in twenty minutes and decides to stop at a gas station for a drink. He pulls up to the first one he sees and runs in sided to get his drink of choice. When he comes back out he spots the mystery boy walking down the other side of the road. "HEY!" he yells out making every one around him turn and look including the boy.

The boy stairs at him for a moment then takes off running. "Not this time!" he says jumping back on his bike and riding after him.

He chases him down the road some till the boy takes a sharp turn down another ally way. Paul tries to ride after him but the ally has a fence a few feet in that he has no way of getting around or over with out being on foot. Groaning he quickly jumps off and drops his bike. On any other given day he wouldn't leave his bike with out locking it up first, but he needed to catch this kid. He had to many questions not to.

Climbing the fence just like the boy did, he takes off in the direction he last saw him go. When he turns the corner he's met with a dead end. "Damn it!" He whispers as he looks for anywhere the boy could have escaped through. A open door or window anything to provide a way out of this dead end but as far as he could tell, there were none. "DAMN IT!" he yells. Defeated, he turns around and heads back to the fence.

As he's climbing the fence he hears the sound of a can hitting and then rolling across the ground. His eyes narrow and he jumps down from the fence and heads back down the dead end. Looking around with sharper eyes he tries to figure out where the boy was hidden. Still unable to find him he figures he has nothing left to lose. "Look I don't want to hurt you okay… I only wanna talk."

Silence.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay after what happened today, but you ran off before I could ask."

Silence again.

Paul thinks of what it is he could do to get this kid to come out of his hiding place. "Oh yeah.." he pulls around his sling bag and pulls out the food his mom had made for him and the energy drink he had just bought at the store. "Have you eaten? My mom made this for me but I have a feeling that you could use it more then me…. It's just a sandwich and some apple slices but you can have it if you wont." He holds them out like the boys was actually standing there willing to take them.

The fact Paul is met with silence yet again makes him wonder if the boy is really even there. Had he been talking to the air this whole time. He waits for a few more moments before he sighs and sets the food and drink on the ground. "Well if you're there you can have it if not.. I guess this doesn't matter." He turns and starts walking away.

Paul climbs over the fence and finds his bike just where he had left it. Picking it up, he turns it around to leave the ally. Once he's out, he throws his leg over and rides off. While he does, he's left wondering if the boy was there, will he eat the food. That along with more questions fill his mind as he forces him self to face forward and not look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul walks in to class the next day tired and sore but pleased. He had confessed to his instructor that he was in a fight when he asked about his overly bandaged hand. He explained to him that it was only to help someone else who was getting attacked and not just because.

His instructor praised him for coming to the aid of another but told him that he should have tried to stop it another way first. As a "punishment" he had to spar with the white belts, who had yet to mastered how to control their strength. Paul ended up getting hit and kicked a few times to many and was left with some bruises.

As he sits down at his desk, he groans through the pain and pulls out his home work. Glenn soon come in and takes up his seat behind him. "Man I didn't think I'd ever get through that math last night. I don't know what I'm gonna do after I start work tonight."

Paul laughs. "You're just gonna have to learn to manage your time. Do some in between deliveries and on breaks."

Glenn nods "Yeah your right, and if I need help I've always got you right buddy?" he slaps Paul across the back drawing out a hiss of pain. "Oh shit sorry." He says quickly pulling back his hand.

"Ugh don't worry bout it… you didn't know." Paul says rubbing his shoulder to ease the pain.

"Did you get hurt yesterday form the.." He looks around for any teachers before whispering "Fight?"

"No it wasn't from that. I was paired up with the kids yesterday and took some hits."

"Oh I see." Glenn laughs. "So what did your mom says about the fight? I see she bandaged you up."

Turning to the side, Paul holds up his hand and sighs. "Yeah I just lied and told her it was an accident. Speaking of which, I saw that kid again on the way to karate."

"Oh God you didn't talk to him did you?" Glenn groaned while shaking his head. "Why do I even ask of course you did."

"Actually I didn't." Paul mumbles. "I couldn't catch him."

"Couldn't catch him? What did you do chase him down the road?" Paul nods. "What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't I warn you to say away from him? He's a Dixon! And that automatically means he's no good and dangerous." Glenn scolds quietly. "Yet you think it's a good idea to chase after him? Why?"

Paul shrugged. "I just wanted to ask him some questions. Make sure he was okay."

"Make sure.. Are you serious?" Glenn was clearly agitated now. "Paul look… I'm your friend okay, and I'm telling you, nothing good can come from messing around with him. Even if it is for a pure reason."

"Mr. Rhee, Mr. Rovia!" The boys snap to attention and look forward. "Shall I wait for you to finish your conversation? Or may I start class now?" The teacher asked with crossed arms.

"Sorry." The boys say in unison.

"Okay then."

The teacher turns around and starts the days lesson and Glenn leans up to whisper one last thing in Paul's ear. "Wanna ride with me to work after school?"

Paul thinks about saying no after all, why would he want to ride all the way down town just to ride all the way back home alone. Not to mention he's sore and tired and a long bike ride would only make it worse. He turns to whisper back when the idea hits him, maybe he could see the boy somewhere on the way. "Okay I'll meet you after school by the bike rack." Glenn nods and sits back down in his desk.

The rest of the school day passed with out incident. Paul went about his normal life just like it was any other day. But unlike any other day his mind was full of things not related to school. He caught him self spacing out while listening to his teachers lesson and when he tried to read, he found him self having to read the same passage over and over. He couldn't concentrate on anything longer then ten minutes. All thanks to Dixon.

Glenn kept trying to insist that this boy was dangerous. Yet after two encounters with him, one he was getting beaten and the other he was running away, Paul was having a hard time believing him. He could see how he would be considered dangerous, after all normal people can't knock out some one from just one hit like he did. That kind of thing is only learned after training of some sort. Then there was his whole running away thing. That's just not the image that comes to mind with the type of guy Glenn was describing. Something just wasn't right and Paul wanted to figure out why.

So when the final bell rang and all the kids started to held home. He and Glenn head in to town on their bikes for the second day in a row. Glenn was talking about how nervous he was to start working and Paul tried to pay attention. But, more often then not, he found him self looking for the boy instead of listening to his friend and Glenn noticed too.

"Dude are you even listening to me?" Glenn ask after asking him the same question a third time with out getting an answer.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry… I guess my mind is else where today."

"I'd say… So what do you think?" Glenn asks yet again as he dismounts his bike in front of the pizza shop.

"About what?"

"Oh my lord.. About staying over this week end? I was saying I could bring us a pizza home and everything. I've already talked to mom and she said she was fine with it and Maggie said she understood seeing as we wont get to hang out as much now."

"Oh yeah sounds good." Paul smiled. "I'll talk to my mom when I get home today." Some movement in the ally catches his eye and he instantly wants to run after it but forces him self to stay in place.

"Well you do that." Glenn laughs not noticing Paul's flinch to stay in place. "Well I better get in here. See ya later."

"Yeah see ya." he waves as Glenn walks in side. Paul calmly walks just out of sight of the shops windows and locks up is bike on the next bench he finds. He then runs back to the ally way.

The ally was empty compared to the last time he was here. All that he could see were the dumpsters and doors that lead to the neighboring buildings. But he was sure he saw something move down here so he doesn't give up just because it looks empty.

Looking carefully around the dumpsters and checking the doors he sees nothing. He heads deeper in then he had ventured yesterday and still sees nothing. What ever it was he thinks he saw is gone. His hopes are all but dashed as he sighs and starts to leave.

"Meow." He hears coming from some where around him. Stopping in his tracks he looks around again. "Meow." This time he knows where it's coming from.

Dropping down to his hands and knees he peeks up under a dumpster to find two bright yellowest green eyes looking back at him. "Well hey there little guy. Are you stuck?" He says reaching under to pull him out. The cat hisses and scratches his hand causing him to jerk it back and hiss.

"Hahaha! You just can't help your self can you? Always coming to the rescue."

Paul looks over his shoulder to see the boy standing there propped against the wall watching him. "YOU!"

"Me." He mocks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Paul stands up and faces him. "My friend got a job here yesterday. Today was his first day and he asked me to walk with him."

"Oh the China boy?"

"He's Asian, but yes… Wait how did you know? You were gone before he down here."

The boy laughs and pushes off the wall. "Just cause you didn't see me doesn't me I wasn't there watching." He walks over to the dumpster and kneels down to call the cat while pulling something out of his pocket. "Here kitty-kitty. Got your dinner for you." He pops the lid of some wet cat food and sets it down in front of the dumpster. A few moments later a solid black cat comes crawling out from under the dumpster and starts to eat.

Paul squats down and starts to watch the cat eat just like the other boy was doing. Then a thought hits him and he starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" the boy asks.

"It's just.. Well you see you just said 'just cause I didn't see you doesn't mean you weren't there watching.' Right?" the boy nods still not understanding what was so funny. "Well when I chased you yesterday I ended up talking to my self in a dead end ally. I thought you were there and just hiding so I left my food for you… kind of like this." He points down at the cat who was eating away at the cat food. "I don't know the similarities between you and the cat just made me laugh."

Paul looks up to see he boy isn't sharing his amusement. Instead he was squatting down, resting his chin on his folded arm and slowly stroking the cats head with one finger. His laughter soon subsides and he too sits there quietly.

They both watch as the cat finishes the food then licks it's self clean before running off. The boy stands up and starts to walk back down in to the ally way. "Well see ya."

"Wait!" Paul stands up and spins around to grab him by the shoulder. And for the first time he thinks he sees what Glenn was trying to warn him of. No sooner then when Paul grabbed his shoulder the boy spun on his heels and had him forced against the wall with his forearm pressed in to his throat. "Easy!" Paul winced.

"Don't touch me again."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." He forces out. "I only wanted to ask your name."

"Why's it matter?" the boy growled.

"Well I … I guess it doesn't, seeing as I already know it, but I wanted to formally introduce my self as well and asking your name seemed like the best way." The boy scowls at him till Paul removes his hand from his arm and holds it out to shake. " Nice to meet you Daryl Dixon, I'm Paul Rovia."

Daryl stares at his hand before dropping his arm, and Paul, to back up. "What kinda game are you playing kid? Running down here like you some hot shot hero to save the day, chasing after me, leaving the sandwich..."

"So you did eat it." Paul asks while rubs his throat and standing up straight.

"What? What does that matter?" Daryl asks. "What ever just stay away from me kid." He turns to walk away a second time.

Paul dusts him self off and starts to follow him. He wasn't done with this kid. Not by a long shot. Repeating his actions, he taps him on the shoulders and prepares for the same attack as before.

Ducking under Daryl's arm swing, he stands up and finds him self facing him instead of being pinned to the wall. Daryl's quick to recover and takes another swing to his mid section which Paul promptly blocks. There is a quick look of shock on Daryl's face before it returns back to the anger from earlier. Trying again, he takes another swing to Paul's face which Paul dodges like before. So ensued a dance of failed attacks and successful blocks till Paul feels it time to end it.

On Daryl's next swing at his head, Paul blocks it in the normal way but doesn't end it there. Hooking his arm around Daryl's and forcing it behind his back gives him the advantage he needs to end the fight. Giving one good push, he forces Daryl's face against the same brick wall he had just been pinned to moments ago. "Alright that's enough."

"Let go of me!" Daryl growls and struggles against the wall.

"Not until you agree to stop." Daryl struggles a little more but eventually gives up and relaxes. "Alright… I'm gonna let go of your arm and back up.. Take one swing and I wont be blocking but attacking next time.. Got it?" Daryl huffs and nods. "Okay… 3…2…1." With that he quickly lets go and steps back against the opposite wall, as far from Daryl as he can get.

Surprisingly, Daryl keeps his word and doesn't try to attack him again. He just stands across the way holding his shoulder and shooting daggers with his eyes. "The hell kind of shit it that?" he finely ask.

Paul just laughs and brushes his hair back in to place. "It's called karate. I've been taking it for 8 years now."

"Uh huh.. so I guess you're untouchable at school huh?"

"Ha yeah well about that… Yesterday was the first time I ever really used what I've learned."

Daryl looks at him a bit shocked. "Really.. first fight?" Paul nods. "Well.. it's not the same on the streets as it is in a class room. People don't follow any rules out here." He leans back against the wall. "Alright ask your damn questions."

Paul smiles and nods. "All I wanted to know is if you are okay after what happened and if you ate."

"Your joking…"

"Nope." Paul smiles brightly.

Daryl scoffs and shakes his head. "Yeah of course your not, but if you must know yeah I'm fine."

"and did you eat."

Daryl stares at him for a moment from under his hair and gnaws on his lip before looking down. "If I say I didn't? Then what? You gonna get your mommy to make me another sandwich?"

Paul thinks about how that's not such a bad idea. "If you want."  
He just laughs. "Kid do you think you're Jesus or something?"

"Just answer the question." Paul says rolling his eyes.

With a sigh and internal debate Daryl finely answers. "Last thing I ate was what you gave me."

Paul stands there heartbroken from what he's just heard. No one should have to go with out food so his choice was clear. With out saying another word to Daryl, he pulls out his phone and calls his mom.

He can see the look of terror in Daryl's face as he starts to wordlessly ask what it is he's doing. Holding up one finger he quiets him before he can ask out loud just in time for his mom to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey momma, it's me."

"Oh hey baby. You on your way home?"

"Yeah about that. I was wondering if it was alright if I brought a friend home for dinner?"

"What are you doing?" Daryl hisses at him.

Paul just plugs his other ear and continues talking to his mom. "Yeah, okay.. okay then. Alright thanks mom… Love you too." He then hangs up his phone and tucks it back in his pocket. "Well.. you gotta bike or are we walking."

Daryl stares at him like he's just grown a second and third head. "What did you just do?"

Paul playfully scoffs. "Really? You were standing right there and heard what I did. I asked my mom if you could come over for dinner and she said yes."

"But why?" Daryl asks. "Why invite me when you don't even know me and after we just fought?"

"Is that what that was?" He touches his chin for an added effect to his sarcasm. "Cause I seem to remember blocking all your attempts. In fact I don't think you hit me once." Daryl's jaw tightens as Paul rubs it in his face. "So are you gonna come with me, or do I have to look like a idiot in front of my mom?"

They stand their quietly for a moment and Paul thinks he will actually turn him down and say no. That is until Daryl sighs and shakes his head. "My brother would kill me if I turned down a free meal."

"Soo… that's a yes?"

Daryl glares at the overly eager Paul and scoffs. "Lead the way Jesus."


	3. Chapter 3

"You've got to be shitting me.. This is where you live?" Daryl asks looking up at the entrance of a gated community. "This some sort of joke?" Paul shakes his head and enters his family's code to open the gate. When the gate starts to role open on it's own Daryl jumps back.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Paul laughs and motions for him to follow.

"You didn't." he mumbles as he follows Paul in.

Paul glances back at Daryl who is looking around and taking in all that he can. The way he acts and his earlier question, makes him wonder just where it is Daryl lives. "So Daryl where do you live?".  
Daryl's eyes quickly focus on him then drift to the ground. "No where like this." He says quietly.

"Well that's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want. I was just trying to be polite." Daryl give him a strange look but he ignores it. "Well here we are." Paul says walking up the driveway of his house. "We'll go in through the garage so I can put my bike up." Daryl just nods and follows him inside.

After Paul has parked his bike he unlocks the door and holds it open for Daryl. "After you."

"Man you are fucking weird." Daryl whispers as he walks in.

"Oh before my mom has to get on to you. There's no cussing, so just try and watch what you say please."

"Yeah whatever." Daryl mumbles as he looks around the kitchen. "So what do your parents do for work?"

"Oh well my mom is a house wife, but my dad, is a lawyer." Paul says dropping his book bag on the table. "My mom use to be a teacher but when they had me she quit so she could raise me."

"Explains a lot." Daryl says turning to face him.

"Oh hey there Paul, didn't hear you come in."

Paul turns around to see his mom standing there. "Oh sorry mom, this is my friend, Daryl."

"Hello Daryl, nice to meet you." She steps over to shake Daryl's hand.

"Nice to meet you to Ma'am." Daryl says back.

"Well boys, dinner wont be ready for about an hour. So Paul, why don't you take Daryl up to your room and show him around hmm?"

"Okay, come on Daryl." Paul says while turning for the stairs. Daryl ducks his head and follows him around his mother and up the stairs. When they make it up to his room, Paul opens the door and leads him in inside, then sits in his desk chair. "Feel free to sit anywhere."

Daryl stays quite while he walks around the room looking at every little thing. First he examines at all the trophies and belts that Paul has been awarded in martial arts. Next, he looks over the few pictures and posters he had hung up. And lastly, he brushes his fingers over the spins of the books on Paul's shelf then pulls one out at random, flips through it for a moment, and puts in back. "You want to borrow one?" Paul asks. "I've read them all so if you want you can."

Daryl turns and looks back at the books a second time. "Nah, Not my kind of books." He then flops down on Paul's bed with his hands behind his head.

"So what kind of books do you like?"

He shrugs. "Ones with naked girls, cars, weapons… you know one's with pictures."

Paul just laughed and shook his head. "I see. What about school? Don't you have to read there?" Daryl side eyes him and he knows he's been caught prying. "Sorry just trying to figure you out."

"Yeah me too and you know what I can't understand." Daryl sits up and faces Paul. "Why on earth a rich boy like you, with your fancy school, two story house, and loving parents, would want any thing to do with me. Yet here I am, in your house, about to have dinner with your family. So answer that for me, and maybe, just maybe I'll think about talking about my self to you."

Paul sits there for a moment and wonders.. Just why was he so intrigued with this boy who's name he barley knew. "Well honestly I don't know.. You see I've lived a really sheltered life." Daryl scoffs as if that was an extreme understatement. "The only things I've ever been interested in was school and martial arts. Football there for a little while but that didn't last long. But I guess.. when I saved you yesterday.."

"You didn't save me."

"Well what ever you call it.. when I looked in to your eyes yesterday you.. peeked my interest and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Daryl stares at him with a odd look on his face. If Paul had to put a name to it he would say it was a mix of shock and disgust. "Are you fucking gay?"

"What?!"

"Are you gay? Cause that was some of the gayest shit I've ever heard."

"Oh my God no!"

Daryl stands up. "Is that what this is about? Why you really brought me here? Just to get in my pants?"

"No just calm down!" Paul says standing up to face him.

"Cause I'll tell you right now.. That shit ain't happening."

"I'm not gay!" Paul fusses.

"Ya sure? I mean it makes sense and all if you think about it."

Paul is shocked. "and what's THAT suppose to mean?"

Daryl scoffs "Well let's face it… You go to an all boy's school, read books like Jane Eyre and Pride and Prejudice, said you took one look at me and was thinking about me all day, and not to mention," he looks around the room. "I don't see one picture of a girl in here. In fact if I'm to assume right, I bet you've never had a girlfriend."

"Not my choice, those are good books, and so what if I haven't? Like I just said I'll I've ever cared about anything other then school."

"Gay."

"Oh would you just shut up!"

Daryl starts to chuckle and holds his hands up, "Look I got nothing against it. It's your dick, stick it where you want, but I just don't float that way."

Aggravated, Paul can see he's not getting threw to him. "Look what do I gotta do to prove I'm not gay! That all this was just out of the goodness of my heart and that I only wanted to be friends with you."

"Well for starters stop saying shit like that."

"Fine what ever." Paul sighs.

"Next.. I don't know.. just gonna have to prove it some how."

Paul sighs again and sits back down. "Can't you just believe me… I'm really not gay.."

"Yeah well, we'll see." Daryl says sitting back down across from him.

Paul sits there with his head in his hands and can't believe they just had that conversation. "Well did I at least answer your question?"

"Yeah I guess.. Got more then I bargained for but you did answer it.."

"Alright then." Paul sits up and looks directly at Daryl. "Now you get to answer some of my questions." Daryl shrugs. "Okay, school… where do you go?"

"I don't. Dropped out 3 years ago, ain't been back."

"Okay then where did you go?"

Daryl sighs and falls back on to the bed. "No where round here. My brother and I just moved here three years ago."

"Wait, so, you left your old school, moved here with your brother, and just never applied at another?" Paul questions.

"Pretty much."

"Yet in that time, you and your brother have managed to gain a bad reputation."

Daryl laughs. "Gain ain't the word. It just comes with the name. Trouble follows us where ever we go."

Paul wasn't sure he understood that but felt it best not to question him any more. "Okay then."

"What that's it?"

"Well I was gonna ask why those guys were attacking you but you just said trouble follows you so that pretty much answers that. And I was also wondering what happen to your parents for just you and your brother to move here alone but get the felling you wouldn't want to talk about it."

"And you're right."

"See… So yeah I guess that's it."

Daryl sits up to look at him for a second then lets his head fall back to the bed. "Alright then.

Paul wonders what they are to do now. He was just starting to smell what ever it was his mom was cooking for dinner. So that meant it shouldn't be to much longer till they ate. He didn't have many games but he figured there had to be one they could play just to waist another thirty minutes. "Soo you wanna play a game?"

"Nothing like hide the pickle is it?" Daryl laughs.

"NO! A video game!" He stands up and flips up a picture off his wall to revile a hidden TV.

"Holy shit.. that's cool as hell." Daryl says while sitting up. "Wouldn't have ever guessed that was there."

Paul chuckles, "Well I don't use it to much so this saves space. Just sucks having to plug it up every time I do use it." He drops down to his knees and starts doing just that.

"Well what kind of games you got? I don't see a Xbox or any thing."

"It's over in the closet, top shelf. Go get it will ya?" Daryl jumps up and steps over to open the closet. Blindly reaching up to the top shelf he fells around till he feels a remote. "Got it?"

"Yeah just cant reach it."

"Here, just use my desk chair." Paul says picking it up and placing it near him.

"Thanks." Daryl uses the chair and grabs the Xbox first. "Here." He says handing it to Paul. He then grabs the wire, controllers, and the few games he saw, and steps down off the chair. "Man you really don't have much to chose from do you?"

"Sorry. Glenn has a lot more so if I ever want to play anything I just borrow his."

"It's fine, this one will work." He hands Paul an older fighting game then sits down on the bed to wait.

Paul puts the game in and hands Daryl a remote then joins him on the bed. "Have you ever played this one?"

"Yeah when I was younger. It's been a while though." Daryl replies fingering the controller. "Might take me a round or two to remember the controls."

"That's fine." Paul smiles. This happen to be a game he was really good at, so he was excited to show off his skill for once. Normally when he played with Glenn, he would lose no matter what the game was. Maybe with Daryl as an opponent he could win for a change. The game starts and they chose their characters. "Ready?"

"Yep."

They start the game and with in a few minutes Paul had lost and Daryl was laughing at his shock. Turns out Daryl lied about how long it had been since he had played. Paul dropped his friendly attitude quick and challenged him to a rematch. Daryl agreed and the two played another round, then another, and another. Before they knew it they had played 10 rounds and the score was tied. Five wins for Paul and five for Daryl.

"Boys! Dinners ready!" They hear his mom call.

"Be down in a minute!" Paul yells back. "We got time for one more round to brake the tie. You ready?"

"Just don't cry when I beat you." Paul scoffs and starts the tie-breaker game.

It's a close match, but in the end Daryl won. "YES!" he cheers as Paul falls back on the bed in despair. "Nice game but I win haha."  
Paul rolls off the bed landing on his feet. "Yeah, yeah, quit bragging and come eat." He starts to head out of the room leaving Daryl to follow.

When they get down stairs, Paul's mother has the table set for the three of them. "Is dad working late again?" He asks sitting in his normal spot.

"Yeah he called earlier said not to wait up." His mom sighed then turned to Daryl. "Please sit where ever you like Daryl."

"Thank you ma'am" he says sitting next to Paul.

She sits across from the boys and starts to pass around the food for them to take what they like. "So Daryl, how did you and Paul meet?"

Paul's heart stopped. He hadn't told Daryl that he had lied to his mom about the fight and had no idea of what he would say. "Well I meet him near that new pizza place that just opened."

"Oh the one you and Glenn when to yesterday?" She asks Paul.

"Uh yeah that one." He says nervously.

"So you boys just meet and already get along so well." She smiled. "How nice." With that the subject of how they meet was dropped.

Paul's mom continues to ask Daryl questions about his life. Where he's from, what his parents do, what school he goes to, and more. Paul's worries dwindle with each question as he realizes that Daryl is lying shamelessly to his mother. Nothing to outrageous but just enough to satisfy her curiosity. He tells her he goes to the pubic school the next town over and his parents worked in the mill there too. Easy to remember stuff.

With all his mom's questions about Daryl, dinner was eaten before she could ask about his day. Which he didn't mind, nothing eventful happened after all. So he told Daryl to head back up to his room while he helped his mom clean the table. Daryl nods and thanks his mother for the delicious dinner and runs upstairs.

"What a nice boy.." she smiles before turning back to help Paul. "To bad he doesn't have a stable family."

"What.. What do you mean?"

"Oh please Paul, I was a teacher for nearly 10 years. That and with the cases I've seen your father bring home, I know when kids don't have a stable family." Just from the things Daryl had told him up in his room, he was able to figure that out as well. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's just him most of the time." She whispers. "Try to be nice to him okay sweetie."

"I will." He whispers back.

"That's my boy. Now go on and have fun, I've got it from here." Paul nods and leaves his mother in the kitchen and heads up stairs to Daryl.

When he gets up to his room he finds Daryl sitting on the floor changing the games. "What you doing."

"Figured we could play another game before I head home."

Paul smiles. "Sure what you want to.." his pocket starts to ring. "Oh sorry, hold on.." Paul stops and pulls out his phone to see Glenn calling. "Just give me a second." He tells Daryl before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me! Did you ask your mom about this weekend?"

Paul slaps his hand over his face. In all the excitement of talking to Daryl he had completely forgotten. "Ahh man I forgot! I'm sorry."

"Well go ask her now."

He thinks about how rude it would be to ask if he could stay over at Glenn's when Daryl is here. "I can't I kinda have company right now."

"Really? Well then can I just come over there?"

"NO!" he yells. "No that's not a good idea. Let's just try for next weekend okay.."

"Yeah.. okay I guess. Just don't forget again okay."

"I won't and sorry bout all this."

"Yeah it's cool." Glenn says sadly. "Well look I gotta go so I'll text ya later."

"Alright that's good. Later." Paul hangs up his phone and hears Daryl laughing behind him. He turns to see him leaning over on the bed staring at him. "What?"

"You just lied. Didn't know Jesus could lie." He grins.

"I'm not Jesus, so stop calling me that."

"Whatever. So who was that your boy friend."

Paul groans. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"What about the Glenn kid?" Daryl asks. "You two seem awful close." He holds up to fingers and taps them together in Paul's face.

"Cut it out." Paul laughs while knocking his hands away. "We're just friends, besides he's got a girlfriend. Now do you want to play or what?" Daryl laughs and picks up his controller. "Alright then." Paul starts the game and the two start to play.

Before they know it the sun has gone down and Paul's mother is asking if Daryl's getting picked up or if he needs a ride home. Paul can see a look of fear come over his face but he's not sure why so he speaks up for him. "Can he stay the night?" He asks with out thinking. "I- I mean we're in the middle of a game and.."

"It's fine with me, but he needs to call his mom and make sure its okay." Paul pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns to hands it to Daryl.

Daryl looks at the two of them for a second before taking the phone and dialing a number. He sits there for a minute then Paul can hear a rough voice answer on the other side. "Hey It's Daryl…. A friends phone.." Paul is sure he hears the man say something along the lines of "you don't have any friends."

"Yeah well I was just wondering if I could stay here tonight." Paul hears a few curse words fly and then hears the phone click off. Who ever it was he called hung up on him with out answering his question. "Okay then, thanks." Daryl adds after the hang up. "They said I could." He mumbles while handing the phone back to Paul.

"Great. Paul let him barrow some of your clothes to sleep in and I'll was his for tomorrow. Don't want to send you home in dirty clothes." She smiles while leaving the room.

Paul turns back to Daryl and can see he's noticeable shaken. "Hey you alright." Daryl nods. "Look if.. if you didn't want to stay that fine. I was just thinking.."

"It's fine.." he whispers.

Paul sighs and stands up. Climbing over his bed he opens a drawer and pulls out some clothes for him and for Daryl like his mom said. He then turns around and lays them on the bed. "Here you can wear these. I got them for my birthday last year but they were to big for me so I never really wore them." Daryl just sits there and doesn't respond. "Well I'll step out and give you time to change. When your done I'll take your clothes and put them in the wash." He says while he walks out of the room change of clothes in hand. Paul closes the door behind him and walks down the hall to the bathroom.

When Paul finishes changing, he sits at the top of the stairs waiting. While he does he thinks about how right his mother words were. Daryl was in a unstable home. They didn't even care enough to put him in school or that he was staying somewhere else for the night. "It's like we're total opposites." He thinks. "My family cares to much… his not at all."

"I'm done." Daryl says peeking out the door.

Paul stood up and turns around to see Daryl standing there in his clothes. The ones that were to big for him, fit Daryl just right. "They look good." He says holding his hand out. "I'll take those."

"What did I say about the gay talk?" Daryl says tossing the clothes in Paul's chest.

"Yeah sorry.. I'll take these down." Paul turns and starts down the stairs. He walks through the kitchen an in to the laundry room and throws Daryl's clothes in the wash his mother has just started. He then goes back up to his room. When he pushes the door to his room open, Daryl is sitting on his bed with the shoulder of his shirt held up to his nose smelling it. "Uh.. what are you doing?"

Daryl quickly lets go of the shirt and stares at him. "The umm.. soap your mom uses.. it's the same one my mom used."

"Oh.. I see." The way Daryl talked made him wonder even more about his family. But he had made it clear earlier that he didn't want to talk about them, so Paul wouldn't ask. Instead he pulls back the sheets on his bed and take one of his pillows off.

"Are we.. sharing a bed?" Daryl asks

"What no!" Paul laughs and throws the pillow at him. "Now who sounds gay." Daryl holds the pillow close and scowls at him. "No there is a blow up mattress under my bed. You can use it, that pillow, and this blanket here." Paul pulls a thick quilt from the bottom drawer of his dresser and sets it aside. "Go ahead and grab the pump out of the closet and I'll get the bed out." Daryl does as he's told and gets up to get the pump while Paul pulls out the mattress. They then hook it up and wait.

The sound of buzzing fills the room and the boys sit there quietly waiting for the bed to be fully inflated. The last couple of days had been so eventful that Paul had a hard time believing it all had really happened. Yet here he was sitting on his bed with Daryl, about to have him stay the night only after 48 hours of first meeting him. And what surprised him the most was that the time they had spent together had actually been.. fun. Daryl wasn't a bad guy like Glenn said, in fact he was just a normal teenager like they were.

When the bed was finished, Daryl tossed the pillow at the top then belly flopped on top of it. He pulls the blanket down over him and lays with his back toward Paul. "Well night."

Paul stares down at him for a moment then falls back in to his bed as well. "Yeah night Daryl." The silence of the night grew and Paul flips over and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul woke up to the sound of his alarm like he did every morning. With a groan he cuts it off and sits up in bed to stretch. While he does, he glances down to where Daryl had slept only to see it empty. Even the bed had been put up. "Daryl?" He calls out while getting out off bed.

"Daryl where did you go?" He immodestly runs out of his room and down the hall to check the bathroom. "Daryl you in there?" he asks with a knock. When he hears the sound of the long turning he breaths a sigh of relief.

"Hey." Daryl mumbles from the bathroom doorway.

Paul smiles and chuckles, "Hey."

Daryl looks at him strangely and ask. "Why do you looked so panicked?"

Paul runs his hands over his face both from just wakening up and embarrassment. "I thought you left."

"Why would I have left?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and you were gone. The bed was even put up like you had never been there in the first place."

Daryl chuckles and shakes his head before stepping past him. "You're a weird guy you know that?" Paul just scoffs and heads in to the bathroom to wash up.

When he makes it back to his room Daryl has already changes in to his clean clothes. He climbs over his bed and pulls out some clean clothes for himself and starts to change right there with Daryl in the room. "So do you have anything you want to do today?" he asks while tossing his sleep clothes aside.

"It uh.. doesn't matter."

"Okay then can I ask a favor?" Paul turns and grabs his shirt to pull on. "Can you show me what you do during the day?"

"What I do.. what do you mean?"

"Well you don't go to school so you must have somewhere you go to hang out or do you just sit at home?"

"Well,.. I don't just sit at home but there isn't really any where I go."

"So what do you do all day then?" Paul asked confused.

"What ever I want really." Daryl reveals. "When no one cares about you, you pretty much have free range to do what ever."

"Oh come on you can't mean that… Some one must care about you." Daryl just shrugs and looks away. Paul's chest tightens as he sees the hurt expression come over Daryl's face. It was similar to the expression he had after calling home last night. Whether what he said was true or not, Daryl believed it. He really thought no one cared about him. "Well I think you're wrong."

Daryl side eyes him. "Yeah, and what would you know?"

"I know I care." Paul confesses. Daryl seems shocked by this and grows quite. "I care enough to have chased you down the street and to willingly get in a fight with you in the ally. To invite you to my house for dinner and ask for you to stay the night. You can't really stand there and expect me to believe no one cares about you when every thing I've done over the last 24 hours was pretty much for you."

"Well then you're the only person who does." Daryl mumbles.

There's an extremely awkward silence between them until Paul's mother calls from down stairs that breakfast is ready. "Well come on lets go eat. Then we can figure out what to do if you like." Daryl nods and they start to head down stairs for breakfast.

Breakfast ended up being pretty extravagant in comparison to the normal ones his mother cooked. Pancakes, bacon, orange juice, toast, and eggs. Paul eyes his mom silently asking what was all this for. She takes a quick glance at Daryl who was pulling out a chair to sit in, then back at him. It was for him. Paul can only nod as he sits down too.

His mother asked what they had planed for the day while they ate and Paul said they were just gonna hang out around town. She warned them the be careful and left them to eat in peace. Paul noticed Daryl was hesitant about eating again so he gave him a small nudge before taking a pancake and putting it on his plate. "Eat up. Don't want it going to waist." Daryl nods and slowly starts to eat.

Once breakfast was eaten, the boys pull on their shoes and head out of the house and in to the garage. Paul puts some foot pegs on his bike and pushes it out side where Daryl was now waiting. "You don't mind riding on the back do you?"

Daryl's expression turns sour. "You mean like a bitch?"

"SHHH! Watch the cussing till we get out of here." He warns while Daryl rolls his eyes. "No not like that but it's faster to ride a bike compared to walking but I only have one." Daryl doesn't say anything but from the look on his face this wasn't gonna fly with him. At least not this way. "Okay fine I'll ride on the back." Paul huffs as he climbs off his bike and hands it to him.

With a victorious smile, Daryl takes the bike and mounts it. Paul then maneuvers to stand on the back of the bike and has to use Daryl's shoulders to steady him self. Paul notices his touch causes Daryl to tenses up and he wonders why but doesn't say anything. "So where to first?"

Daryl rolls his shoulders under Paul's hand then pushes off and starts pedaling, "Well I guess we could head to the river."

"River? There's a river around here?"

"What? Are you serious?" Daryl chuckles. "Yeah it's about 3 miles out side the other side of town."

"Oh.. Well okay let's head there."

When Daryl pulled up to the gate, Paul jumped off and punched in his code again to open it for them. While he was, he heard a familiar voice ring out saying, "What are you doing with Paul's bike?!"

Followed by another one yell back. "Get your hand's of me prick!"

Paul steps out from behind the security wall to find Glenn and Daryl in a tug-o-war over his bike. "Hey! Hey! Stop!" he says running to push them apart. "What the hell's going on?"

"Caught this guy trying to steal your bike." Glenn yells.

"Steal? You're the one trying to take it from me." Daryl growls back while stepping up to fight Glenn.

"Daryl calm down!"

"Daryl?" Glenn repeats in shock while letting go of Paul's bike. "As in Daryl Dixon?"

"Yeah what of it!" Daryl snarls back.

"Paul what the hell! What did I tell you about him! He's dangerous!"

"Dangerous? I'll show you dangerous you little shit!" He lets go of Paul's bike and it falls to the ground.

"That's Enough!" Paul yells while jumping in between them again with his arms raised to stop Daryl from charging Glenn. With their argument at a stand still and neither moving against the other, Paul lets his hands fall with a sigh. "Alright then.. Daryl just.. just wait over there okay?" Daryl eyes him for a moment and Paul can sense he want's to argue. "Please, just give me a moment okay?" Daryl grumbles something under his breath then picks up the bike and walks over to the curb.

With Daryl partly controlled, Paul turns around to face Glenn. "Okay before you start.."

"Really Paul, what's he doing here? And with your bike."

"Alright look, I kind of lie last night when you called. I really did have some one over but… but it was Daryl."

"So you're telling me you blew me off for him?" He ask while pointing at Daryl.

"Better watch were you point that thing if you know what's good for ya!" Daryl yells from across the street.

"Daryl! Just chill!" Paul warned. Daryl grumbled again but kept quite. "But yes. That's the basic version."

Glenn scoffs and looks at the two of them. He then shakes his head and starts to walk away. "Forget it Paul. Have fun being a delinquent."

"Glenn… Come on let me explain." Paul pleads.

"No I don't want to hear it! You've made your choice perfectly clear." Glenn says over his shoulder. "I tried to warn you about him but you just wont listen. I'm sorry but I can't hang out with you if your gonna be friends with him." With that Glenn just walks away.

Paul stands there for a second watching has his best friend walk away from him with out so much as a chance to tell his side of the story. Part of him hurts while the other part is furious. Daryl's attitude was a bit lacking but he wasn't as bad as Glenn was trying to make him out to be. "Hey you alright?" He looks over to see Daryl had made his way over to him with out him knowing.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll talk to him at school on Monday after he's had time to cool off…. Still wanna go to the river?" Daryl chews on his lip for a moment then nods and gets back on the bike. "Great let's go."

Daryl is clearly uncomfortable about the little spat the three of them just had but he doesn't say anything about it as he guides them through town. He actually doesn't say much of anything at all. Paul tried to ask him some questions like what his favorite type of music was or his favorite sport to watch but Daryl only gave vague answers. Paul eventually gave up and just kept quite for the rest of the ride.

When they make it to the other side of town, they turn down a road that Paul had never been down before. "Is this the way to the river?"

"Well it doesn't lead straight to it but it runs along side it for a little while. We'll pull off the road in a bit and have to walk the rest of the way." Paul nods and hangs on tighter as they ride down the gravel road.

Just like Daryl said, he pulls off the road after a little while and Paul hops off. He then pushes the bike in to the bushes and covers it to keep it hidden from the road. Once he's sure the bike wont be seen, he starts off through the trees. "Come on." Paul takes a deep breath and follows him.

"How far in is it?" Paul ask pushing the branches out of his face as he walks.

"Not to far."

Paul stifles his next question and just keeps following Daryl deeper in to the trees. He doesn't want to admit it but he's super nervous about being out here alone. He didn't think Daryl would try anything but Glenn's warning were starting make him worry. With each step he grows more and more anxious.

"Well here we are."

Daryl pushes aside some tall weeds and reviles a beautiful stream. "Wow!" Paul whispers as he looks at everything. The water was a pale blue color and ran over a riverbed of rocks. It wasn't very deep but would come up to your knees if you waded out in to it. When he looked up stream there was a small rock waterfall that was only a couple feet high but was the cherry on the whole thing. "Daryl this is amazing. I didn't know we had something so beautiful in our town."

Daryl steps out of the grass and picked up a rock to skipped it across the water. "Yeah I found it by accident and it doesn't seem like any one else knows it's here. So I come here when I need to escape."

"Escape? Escape from what?" Daryl doesn't answer. He just tosses a new rock in his hand for a moment then skips across the water too. "Well I'm sorry you have things you feel you need to escape from, but I'm glad you have a place to feel safe at." Daryl still doesn't say any thing and just keep skipping rocks. "Can you show me how to do that?"

Daryl stops mid throw. "What, to skip rocks?" Paul nods. "Uh.. sure." He hands the rock in his hand to Paul and steps beside him. "Okay you have to hold the rock parallel to the water like this." He move's Paul's fingers in to the proper place for him. "Then when you go to throw it you want snap your wrist a little to make it spin like a top. Like this." He does a slow motion version of how to throw the rock. "It will take some to get it right but that's how it's done." He picks up another rock then skips it. "Now you try."

Paul looks at the river and focus on how he should throw the stone. He reaches back and flings the rock in to the river where it sinks with a plop. "Dang."

"Here try again." Daryl says handing him a new rock. Paul nod's and tries again and it too sinks. Frustrated Paul picks up another rock and tries again with out success making Daryl chuckle. "Here let me help."

Daryl steps behind Paul and takes his hand and rock in his hand. "Alright I'm gonna help you just this once." He swing their arms and Paul lets go of the rock sending it flying across the river. It skips across the water three times and sinks.

"It skipped!" Paul cheers. He doesn't notice in his excitement that Daryl is still holding his hand till he feels him let go. His joy gives way to longing but only for a second before he rubs over his hand. "Thank you." He smiles.

"Yeah it's nothing." Daryl says picking up more rocks. He tosses one up in the air and catches it. "Mind if I ask you something."

"Sure." Paul says sitting down on a large rock.

Daryl tosses the rock then another. "Why are you hanging out with me."

"I thought I answered that one already." Paul laughs.

"No I mean.. You have that Chinese kid to hang out with and y'all are in the same social class so why ditch him for me."

"He's Asian and I told you. You just interest me."

"And he didn't?"

Paul sighs "For him it was different. If it wasn't for the fact I was his tutor and helped him pass a class we might not have ever started talking. We don't share many interest in things. Even games. He like's first person shooter games and I like adventure. He likes Jazz and I like classical. He likes pepperoni, I like mushrooms." Paul laughs. "I honestly think we just hang out because it's comfortable and because we sit next to each other in class."

"And your fine with losing that for me." Daryl asks seriously.

Paul crosses his arms and sits up. "I don't know yet." He smiles. "You've yet to really tell me about your self but from what I've seen, you seem like fun."

Daryl scoffs and tosses one last rock before sitting down next to him. "There's nothing really to know. I'm 17, I sometimes steal my brother's cigarettes to smoke, I've been in more fights then I can count and I like to be alone."

"So if you like being alone, why did you agree to hang out with me."  
Daryl just shrugged. "Guess you just interested me."

Paul rolls his eyes and grins. "Alright fine. I wont fight you. If you don't want to talk about your self then fine, but when you do, I'll be waiting." Paul leans down and starts to untie his shoes. He then pulls them and his socks off and rolls his pants legs up as far as he could get them to go. All the while Daryl watched him carefully.

"Uh what are you doing." He asks when Paul stands up and start to walk to the waters edge.

"Getting my feet wet what's it look like." Paul slowly walks out in to the water till it's up to the rolled up part of his jeans. "Ahh it fells so nice and cold." He waves his hand for Daryl to join him. "Try it."

"Um no… I'm good." Daryl says.

"Suit your self." Paul said bending over to submerge his hands. "But you don't know what you're missing!" As he finishes his sentence he splashes a hand full of water in Daryl's direction.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl laughs as he tries to dodge the water but fails and gets wet.

"Oh look at that, your all wet." Paul shrugs sarcastically while Daryl looks over his wet clothes. "Well you might as well come in now."

Daryl glares at him through his hair. "You're dead." For a moment Paul panic as Daryl charges in to the river after him. He turns around and tries to run but knows it's useless. Daryl was on him in a second and holding him in a choke hold while splashing water up in to his face. "How do you like it?" he laughs. Paul wiggle out from under Daryl arm and steps back enough to kick a large wave of water all over him. Daryl spins around so it's only his back that get soaked then does the same back at Paul.

The two continue to splash each other till they are both drenched in river water under the warm late summer sun. Both had slipped and fallen at least once trying to get the other. They even found that there was a deeper part of the river down stream and stated to swim, but while Paul took his shirt off to swim, Daryl had kept his on. Paul had wondered why but felt it wasn't a big enough deal to ask. They were enjoying the day so why ruin it.

Soon both boys are laid out on a flatter bolder and trying to dry off some. It was some time around noon so the sun was at it's highest and brightest. "So what's next?" Paul asks.

"Next?" Daryl asks sitting up to face him.

Paul sits up too. "Yeah the day's not over yet so what else do you want to do?" Daryl just sits there quietly. "Or I can show you somethings I like to do or we can call it a day. Your choice."

"I guess show me what you like to do cause there's nothing else I really do around here."

"But there is something else you like to do though right?" Daryl nods. "Well what is it?"

Daryl shrugs. "I like to hunt I guess, but there isn't any thing good to hunt around here so I tend to go way out of town to do that and it takes a couple of days."

"Oh wow yeah we can't do that." Paul laughs. "Least not today. My mom would have a heart attack if I didn't come home for a few days, but that's really cool that you hunt. I don't think I know any one else who does that." Paul stands up and dusts off his still damp jeans. "Well I guess I can show you were I like to go to study and where I practice karate at. Other then school and home that's the only places I go."

Daryl chuckles and stands up to. "You really don't do much besides study huh."

"Yeah well I want to get in to a good collage and become a lawyer like my dad."

"How good of a lawyer can Jesus be if you forgive every one." Daryl jokes as he leads the way back through the trees.

Paul just rolls his eyes with a grin as he follows Daryl. His annoying nickname from him was starting to grow on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul ended up taking Daryl to the library, where he likes to study, and to where his karate classes were held. The two then rode back to Paul's house where they continued to hang out until Daryl felt it was time for him to go. He said goodbye to Paul and his mother and thanked her for letting him stay the night and for the food. She offered him a ride home but he politely turned her down saying he didn't want to impose any further then he already had. Paul walked him to the gate of their community and then waved goodbye.

Paul stood there wondering how long it would be before he saw Daryl again. After all it was pure chance that he caught him yesterday. If he hadn't gone with Glenn, then he wouldn't have missed him and who knows how long it would have been before he found him again.

As Paul walked back home he pulled his phone out and sent Glenn a text. "Cant we talk?". He's made it back home and up to his room before he gets a reply.

"Nothing to talk about."

Paul sighs. Glenn was known to be a little hard headed at times with a strong since of right and wrong. He didn't really believe there was the gray middle ground. You were either good or bad no room in between. "I see you're still mad, but you need to let me explain."

"Knock your self out but it wont help any."

Paul starts to type a long message about how he thought Glenn was wrong about Daryl. How he found a cat and then Daryl showed up with food to feed it. Then how they just hung out all night like they normally did just playing video games. He might have been a little different and scary at times but he thinks it's because he doesn't have anyone close to him. He compared him to a wild animal that just needed to be shown some love.

There's another long wait for a reply but when it comes he's disappointed at the response. "Okay."

"Okay?" Paul questions. "What's that suppose to mean?" He groans and tosses his phone on his desk. Glenn clearly wasn't going to be reasoned with through a text. He would just have to wait till school on Monday.

Before Paul goes to sleep for the night he sends a text to the number Daryl had called on his phone. "Did Daryl make it home alright?" He ended up falling asleep while waiting for a response that would never come.

Sunday passed in a blur. Paul hung around his house wondering why he never got a reply about if Daryl had made it home safely or not. He had wanted to go in to town to look for him but it was one of the few day's his father was actually home and not stuck working on a case. And as much as he wanted to find Daryl, he hated the idea of not being able to spend what little time he could with his father. So when Monday rolled around, he was eager to get to school and talk with Glenn to try and clear the air between them.

Paul practically ran to class in hopes he could catch Glenn before the first bell rang. When he made it to the room he was surprised to see Glenn wasn't in his normal seat. He was now sitting a few rows over and talking to some other boys. When they noticed him in the door way they all turned to face him before turning back to whisper to Glenn. Paul was sure he had told them about Daryl and now they were talking about him, but he didn't care.

Paul walked right up to the small group of his classmates and greeted them. "Hello every one." He then focused all his attention on Glenn. "Glenn may I speak with you for a moment in private." Glenn rolls his eyes, but stands up anyway, and follows Paul across the room. "Look Glenn I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I lied to you and that I ditched you but I really think your wrong about him. Also, I think if you would just take the time to get to know him you would see that."

"That's just it, I don't want to get to know him. Looks say your right. Say he is this great kid who just happen to be cursed with the disgrace of a name Dixon. The fact still remains that he is a Dixon and being associated with him marks you with the same stigma. How do you think it will look on your transcript that you get in to fights with strangers and hang out with the wrong crowd?"

"Are you listening to your self?! Talking about disgraces and stigmas. What happen to not judging a book by it's cover? Daryl is nothing more then a misunderstood boy, yet here you are talking about him like he's nothing more than a dog. I thought I knew you better then that Glenn but I guess I was wrong if you wont ever try to get to know him." Paul is so up set with Glenn that he doesn't even wait for a response. He just turns around and walks back to his desk.

For the rest of the day Paul can hear his name being said in whispers along side Daryl's. With each passing hour more and more eyes were focused on him till it felt like he was at the center of attention for the entire school. At lunch he was forced to sit alone in the court yard because when ever he got near some one they would either turn and run or glare at him as he passed. Amazing how fast things can spread through the great vine.

When it came time for the last class of the day, Paul was beyond ready to go home. He made a quick stop by his locker to fetch the books he needed and started down the crowded hall to his class.

"Paul!" he hears someone call from behind him. He stops to look and can see some of the upper class men heading his way. "What's this I hear about you hanging out with that degenerate Dixon?" Paul just rolls his eyes and turns to walk away. He didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with them right now. "Hey I asked you a question."

One of the boys grabs him on the shoulder tying to turn him back around. Similar to what Daryl had done to him in the ally, Paul drops his books and turns to strike the other boy. On lookers gasp as the boy falls in to the lockers. The other upper classmen that were with him each take their turns to try and subdue Paul, but he stops them just the same.

With only a few hits each, the boys get the idea that he's not to be messed with and leave him alone. They help each other up and slink away back the way they came. Paul picks his books up and walks to class, ignoring the stares from the others. The last thing he needed was to stick around and wait for the teachers to come and see what all the commotion was about.

At the end of the day, Paul walks out to the bike rack and finds Glenn unlocking his bike. With out saying a word to him, Paul starts to do the same. He's just about to ride off when he hears Glenn mumble under his breath. "See you haven't even known him a week and you're already getting in to fights with other student. If you keep going it's not going to be long before your kicked out. Still think it's a good idea to hang out with him?"

Paul climbs on to his bike. "That wouldn't have happen if you had kept your mouth shut. So if anything it's your fault." With that said, he rides off to head home.

When he gets home he finds that his mom's car is gone and there is a note for him left on the table. "Paul, Went to store and wont be back before you leave for class so I'll see you at dinner. Love Mom." Paul leaves the note on the table top and heads up to his room to get his bag. With his mom gone he could leave early and hopefully find Daryl in town somewhere before karate starts. He quickly changes out of his school uniform, slings his bag over his shoulders, packs it with of some food, and heads back out.

He pedals as fast as he can in to town and the first place he checks is the ally. He looks around for any sign that Daryl might have been there like a empty cat food can. When the hears the soft meow of the stray cat, he's needless to say disappointed. "Hey little guy." Paul whispers as he pulls around his bag. "He hasn't come by to feed you to day I see." He pulls out a small can of salmon and cracks it open. The cat starts to circle around his feet meowing loudly. Paul laughs and sets the fish bits down for him. As the cat starts to eat away at the food, Paul pets him gently before he zips up his bag and leaves the ally.

Paul rides through out town looking for Daryl anywhere he thinks he might be. Gas stations, restaurants, other allies, nothing. He quickly runs out of time and has to head do give up his search. Disheartened he turns to head to his karate class.

As he chains his bike to the post out side, a thick voice purrs out to him. "Hey there Jesus been looking for you."

Paul smiles instantly. "I've been looking for you too." He finishes locking up his bike and turns to face Daryl. "All over town in fact."

"We'll I've been right here waiting for you."

A strange flutter happens in Paul's chest and he smiles brighter. "Well I went and feed the cat before coming here so you don't have to worry about him today."

"You feed him too?" Paul looks up to see a humorous smile on Daryl's face. "I feed him before coming over here to wait for you."

Paul starts to laugh. "Well I guess two feedings wont hurt him." They stand there awkwardly for a moment until Paul points over his shoulder. "Well I gotta get in side."

"Could you skip today?" Daryl ask abruptly. "I-I mean.."

"Sure." Paul answered with out thinking. "I really only go to keep sharp and stay in shape."

Daryl smiles. "Good. Well uh let's go." He turns around and starts to walk down the street. Paul quickly unlocks his bike and chases after Daryl.

When Paul catches up to him he asks about the unanswered text. "So did you make it home safely the other day? I texted that number you called but never got a reply."

"Oh yeah bout that." Daryl mumbles. "It would be better if you didn't call that number." Paul looks at him slightly confused. "In fact it would be wise to delete it from your phone all together."

"But.. why?"

Daryl runs his hand over his upper arm nervously. "Well it's my brothers phone… and the rumors about me, stem from him. He's in to some shady stuff so for your own good just forget that number."

"So how will I get a hold of you if I need to?"

Daryl shrugs sadly. "You'll just have to come find me. It's the safest way really."

"Alright… if you say so…" Paul replies. "But it would be easier if you had a phone I could call or text." Daryl agreed with a chuckle.

Paul had started to notice some little things about Daryl that really made him happy. Like when he was nervous he would chew on his lip and avoid eye contact. Or when he would laugh, he would drop his head or use his hands to cover his face. But his favorite thing he's noticed was how Daryl's eyes would light up when every they would talk.

That day in the ally, Paul had noticed his eyes before anything else. They were almost as blue as his but now, he felt they put his to shame. They started to change the moment Paul asked him to come over for dinner. Then during the time they spent together they just grew brighter and brighter. Almost like he was a different person all together when they were with each other and it was a side only he has seen.

"Did you get to talk to your Korean friend."

Paul groans. "Yeah I did and it didn't go well." Daryl doesn't say anything. He just waits for Paul to continue. "He told some boys in class that I was hanging out with you now and before the day was over, the whole school knew. I even got in to a fight with some upper classmen."

Daryl grinned. "Really?"

Paul laughed. "Yeah really. They wanted to talk to me about you but I just tried to walk away. They grabbed me and so I fought them off." He shrugs like it wasn't a big deal.

"Maybe your friend was right" Daryl laughs, "Maybe you are becoming a delinquent."

"Well as long as my mom doesn't find out." Paul jokes. "So what did you have planed for today?"

"What makes you think I had anything planned?"

"Well you asked me to skip karate for a reason didn't you?"

Daryl smiles. "Well if you really want to know. I have some targets set up in the woods. Wanted to know if you wanted to practice."

Paul can feel the blood rush from his face. "You mean with guns?"

Daryl laughs at his expression. "No, I don't use a gun to hunt. I use a crossbow."

"R-really?" Daryl nods. "You're serious, a crossbow?"

"Yep." Daryl says with a hard nod.

Paul just shakes his head in disbelief. "Alright lead the way."

"Great." Daryl says taking the bike from Paul and climbing on. "Get on. We'll get there faster this way." Paul smiles and climbs on to the back of his bike with Daryl.

Daryl leads them through town and turns off behind the local food mart that had some woods behind it. He hops off the bike and then leads them through the woods a little ways where, just like he said, was some various sized targets hanging from trees. But what Paul didn't see was the crossbow.

Just as he was about to ask about it, Daryl takes off running and jumps up to grab a tree branch. He hangs there for a moment before pulling him self up in to the tree. Paul can only watch in amazement as he scales the tree like a cat and disappears in to the branches. His only indicator as to where Daryl is in the tree is the moving leaves.

Before long, the movement of the leaves shows he's making his way back down. Paul sees his feet daggle from the same branch he used earlier, then watches him jump back down, and on his back is the crossbow. "What did you do? Hide it in the tree top?" Paul ask with a scoff.

"Yeah." Daryl says proudly as he pulls the crossbow off. "Couldn't really walk down the street with it on my back but if I just left it laying around on the ground some one might have found it and taken it."

"Good point. So how does it work."

"Like this." Daryl drops it to the round and slides his foot in to what looks like a metal stirrup and pulls up on the cord. It makes a small clicking sound then he takes out a bolt and clicks it in place. He then picks it up, turns to aim at one of the objects hanging from the tress, and fires. There's a small whistle of wind as the bolt flies before it tears though it's target and embeds in to the tree.

"Wow. You did that so fast and even hit the target." Paul says as Daryl retrieves the bolt. "You're really good with that."

Daryl jerks the bolt from the tree. "Well I've been doing it for a few years. Bout like your martial arts I guess." He reloads the crossbow then holds it out for Paul. "So you wanna try."

Paul looks at the crossbow then back at Daryl. "Sure, I'll give it a try." He takes up the bow and aims it the best way he knows how.

"No stand like this." Daryl says turning his shoulders for him. "And keep your feet shoulder width apart. It doesn't look like it but it had a powerful kick so brace your self."

"Any other words of wisdom."

"Fire on exhale." Paul nods and takes a few more breaths before raising up the cross bow to aim. The first thing he notices is how heavy it is. He slowly exhales and pulls the trigger. There's a strong push back against his shoulder that causes his eyes to close leaving him unable to see if he hit the target or not.

"Good job." He hears Daryl say. "You at least hit the target."

Paul opens his eyes and has to focuses but he soon sees he hit the bottom corner of a one of the targets. "Your right." He smiles. "This is really cool Daryl."

Daryl take back the crossbow with a smile. "Told you." He sling the bow up to rest it on his shoulder. "Maybe if you get good enough we could go on a hunting trip together."

"I'd like that." Paul smiles. "Doubt my mom will let me but I would love to go with you one day."

Daryl nods. "Alright you want to keep shooting?"

"Hell ya I do!"

The boys spend the next hour out in the woods shooting the targets Daryl had hung up. When those are destroyed, they just started shooting at the trees. Daryl kept giving Paul pointers on how to improve his aim and it helped. Paul was soon able to shoot in a tighter form and even hit a bull's-eye a few times.

Paul takes out his phone to check the time and sees it's close to the time his class would be over. He groans at the idea of leaving when he's having so much fun learning how to shoot Daryl's crossbow. "Hey I hate to do this but I got to get going."

Daryl sighs and nods. "Yeah I figured you would be leaving soon."

"Want me to give you a lift back in to town?"

"Nah I'm alright." He says while putting his bolts away. "You go on ahead and get home. I'll see ya later."

"Really?"

"Well yeah if you want." Daryl slings his crossbow on to his back.

Paul nods and reaches in to his bag to find a pen. "Give me you arm." Daryl's brows furrow but he holds out his arm for Paul anyway. "Since I can't have your number I'll give you mine." He starts to write his cell phone number on Daryl's arm. "If you ever want to hang out or come over just give me a call or text. I'll answer no matter what number you call me from." He puts the top on his pen and tosses it back in to his bag.

Daryl looks down at the ten neatly written numbers on his arm. "Well I'll be waiting to hear from you." Paul says as he waves goodbye. Daryl waves back as Paul climbs on his bike and starts to ride off.

All the way home Paul thinks about how much fun it is to hang out with Daryl. He had all these things to show him and Paul was excited to learn what ever he wanted to teach.

When Paul makes it home he notices a few extra cars in his driveway along with his moms car and fathers truck. It takes him a moment to recognize them but one is Glenn's family car and another is his karate instructors car. Lastly, hidden behind all those, was a police car. Paul panics and drops his bike on the curb, not bothering to lock it up in the garage, and runs inside. "Mom! Dad!" He yells as soon as he opens the door.

He runs through the kitchen in to the living room to find his parents, Glenn and his parents, his instructor and 2 police officers standing around. "What's going on!"


	6. Chapter 6

"There you are Paul!" His mother cries as she wraps her arm around him. "We were so worried!"

"Mom I'm fine but could you please explain what's going on. Why are the police here?"

His mom lets him go and stands up straight. "When Mr. Morgan called saying you didn't show up for class, I tried to call you but it just went to voice mail. So I called Mr. and Mrs. Rhee to see if you were with Glenn, but they said they hadn't seen you. I came home immediately and it looked like you hadn't been here so I panicked and called you father."

"I left the office to go look for you but couldn't find you anywhere." His father says grimly. "So I called you mother and told her to call the police."

"Yes and when your mother called us, we could hear how worried she was so we came over to help in the search." Glenn's mother said.

"Young man, mind telling us where you were?" One of the police officers said. "As you can see you had your family and friends very worried and you owe them an explanation."

Paul stands there looking at them all and can't help wanting to laugh. He was only out of contact for a couple of hours but they freaked out like there had been a ransom note left. He knew it was a serious matter and he was thankful they cared enough to worry like they did but it was a bit much to call the police in his opinion. "Well as you can see I'm alive and well, just felt like ditching class today."

"And hang out with Daryl no doubt." Glenn mumbled but was still heard.

"Who's Daryl." The police officer asked.

"Daryl Di.."

"Daryl is just a friend I meet the other day." Paul interrupts Glenn with a stern look. "I've been hanging out with him some and today he asked me to help him with some of his school work."

The office glances at his mother who nods in agreement. "Uh huh and where does he go to school?"

"Oh he goes to a public school in the next town over." Paul says.

The officer writes something down in the note pad he had in hand and then flips it close. "Well I think that will do it."

"Thank you so much officers and I'm sorry we had to call you out here." He father says shaking each of their hands.

"Not a problem sir it's what we're here for." They turn to face Paul. "Next time give your mom a call okay kid?" Paul nods. "Okay then. You all have a good night."

"You too." His mom says as they leave.

With the police officers gone Mr. Morgan stands up. "Well I'm glad to see you're okay Paul. You really gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry every one." Paul says.

"Well it ended well this time but next time it might not. Just make sure you keep you mom and dad in formed to your whereabouts at all times like the officers said." Paul nods again and Mr. Morgan turns to say good bye to his parents. He and his father shake hands and Mr. Morgan leaves too.

The Rhee family also stands to say their goodbye and leave but Paul can tell Glenn is about to open his mouth and spill their secret. He keeps his eyes on him as their parents talk and shakes his head for him not to say anything. Glenn side eyes him and shakes his head back. Paul's breath hitches and he grabs him by the arm before he can do anything. "You mind giving me and Glenn a moment." He demands more then asks. Their parents look at them and before they can answer, Paul starts to pull Glenn up stairs to his room. "Thanks."

Paul pushes Glenn inside his room and shuts the door behind them before turning to plead with him. "Please Glenn I'm begging you. Don't tell them the truth about Daryl. Please!"

"Why shouldn't I? You just lied to you mother after she was worried to sick about you and you and I both know you wasn't helping Daryl study."

"Yes! Yes! I know but please for me just keep this between us. If they find out, I won't be able to hang out with him."

"Good! He's been nothing but a bad influence on you." Glenn says has he starts to charge out of the room.

Paul grabs him and jerks him back around to face him. "Damn it Glenn please just do this for me. If you ever cared or really considered me to be your friend just do this one thing for me." Paul stares at him while fighting tears. "Please!"

Glenn stands there for a moment just staring back at him. "Glenn sweetie it's time to go!" They hear his mom say from down stairs.

"Please!" Paul begs one last time unable to stop the tears at this point.

Glenn sighs and shakes loose of Paul's grip. "I'm sorry Paul… But they have the right not know after tonight and I'm tired of lying." He turns to leave the room an Paul just stands there in shock for a second before running after him.

"Glenn please think about what you're doing." He cries while jogging down the stairs behind him.

"I have. A lot actually." He says once he reaches the living room. "Mr. and Mrs. Rovia there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" He can hear his mother ask.

"GLENN DON'T!" Paul yells running in to try and stop him one last time.

"Paul!" He mother starts to scold. "First off don't yell in the house or at your friend. Second, thanks to your little out burst I want to hear what Glenn has to say." She turns to Glenn. "Go a head darling."

Glenn looks back at Paul who is silently begging with all his might for him not to do it. Glenn tightens is lips and turns back to their parents. "I don't know what Paul or Daryl told you Mrs. Rovia, but I doubt it was the truth. In fact I'm almost sure it was all a lie."

"What do you mean?" Paul's father ask.

"Well for one, Daryl doesn't go to school in the next town. He doesn't go to school at all. He's a drop out." Paul's mother looks over at him and he can feel his whole world crashing down around him. "Not only that, he's a delinquent. He gets in to fights, breaks in to places, steals, and who knows what else with his brother, Merle. And now he's started to rub off on Paul tool." Glenn turns to face him. "Tell them. Tell them about the fights."

"Fighting?" His mother gasp.

"Have you been fighting Paul?" His father asks.

Paul hung his head. "Yes sir, but it's not as bad as Glenn is making it seem." He tries to explain.

"I don't care." His father interrupts. "You head straight to your room and wait there till we hear the rest of what Glenn has to say."

"You aren't even going to let me defend my self!?" He asks.

"You've had your chance and you lied to us, so no. Now go!" His father points up to his room.

Paul looks around at every one till he gets to Glenn. He mouths the words 'I'm sorry.' and Paul can't help but roll his eyes. Glenn knew what he was doing the moment he walked in this house. It didn't matter if he meant to get him in trouble with his parent or not. Paul just shook his head and walks up stairs to his room like his father told him to do.

Once he's in his room, he can hear Glenn talking more about him and Daryl. He can also hear his mother and father asking a question here and there but through the walls and floor, he can't make out anything they are saying. Who knows if what he's telling them is true or not.

What seemed like hours but was only maybe ten minutes pass before Paul hears the front door open then close ,followed by the Rhee's car starting up. He knows it wont belong before his parents either call him down or come up to his room to scold him. When the sound of his father's foot steps can be heard coming up the stairs, he stands up straight.

The door to his room opens and there stood his father. "Well Paul, now that Glenn has told us everything, do you have anything you would like to add?"

"Yes. Those fights he mentioned. The first one was to help Daryl who was being attacked. Then the second one wasn't my fault. Some guys grabbed my in the hall way an instinct sort of just kicked in." His father only nods. "Also Daryl isn't as bad as Glenn made him out to be. He hasn't gotten in to any fights or stolen anything since I've been talking to him.."

"That you know of." His father says. "Look son I believe you on the fighting. I don't think you would just fight for no reason, but I'm siding with Glenn for the rest of it. I happen to know a little about Daryl's brother and the things he's done. I've was the prosecutor on a case of his a while back for drug charges."

"But- But Daryl's not his brother." Paul says trying to reason with his father. "You can't hold his brother's actions against him.. That's just not fair."

"In the eyes of the law you might be right. But fair or not you are my son and I want what's best for you and if that means keeping you away from Daryl. Then so be it."

Paul feels his eyes start to burn. "But dad.."

"No Paul that's it. You are to stay away from Daryl from here on out do you understand me?" Paul shakes his head in disbelief. "You're also grounded until your mother and I feel you have learned your lesson. You will not be going to karate until we say so either. Your mother is on the phone with Mr. Morgan now explaining."

"Dad please don't do this.. Your wrong about Daryl. You all are. He's really a nice boy. Mom saw that when he was over here and you would have too if you came home more then one day a week!"

"That's enough! This is your fault and I wont have you blaming me or any one else for your mistakes." his father yells. Paul quiets and stands there with tight fists and tears rolling down his face. "Now I'm sorry I've had a lot of work the last few weeks but the last thing I need is to worry about who you are hanging out with or what your doing. So you will being going straight to school and then back home every day. We will allow you to keep your phone for emergencies but that is it . No TV, no video games, no karate and no hanging out with any one. Understand?" Paul reluctantly nods. "Okay then.. Your mother said she's going to cook a small dinner so when it's ready, you come down and eat then it's straight to bed."

"Yes sir." Paul mumbles. His father nods and then leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Once he's alone, he crumbles, falling to the floor as a sobbing mess. He crawls up to his bed and hugs his pillow to muffle the sound of his cries. Part of him wondered why he was so up set about the whole thing but then he would remember how much fun it was to be with Daryl and how he seemed happy when they were together. He hated the thought of Daryl being alone again.

He eventually would calm down for a little while before starting right back up again with each new thought. Like how easily Glenn betrayed him, how his parents wouldn't even listen to him, and how Daryl would never know why he just stopped talking to him. He cried so much that he wore him self out and ended up falling asleep before his mother's call for dinner.

The next day at school, Paul was beyond tired. He had slept but not all night. Also he didn't eat dinner or breakfast so he was week. He drug his feet as he walked in to class and didn't notice that every one was staring at him as he plopped down in to his seat.

News had spread like wild fire that the police were at his house and there were a number of rumors as to why. One was that Daryl was hiding out in his room and had been caught. Another that Paul was now involved in something illegal now and they were questioning him. There were more but Paul didn't care to learn them all. He just kept to quite and to him self. Even when Glenn tried to talk to him like nothing had ever happen.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly as he sat down in his normal seat. "Sorry about last night but I hope, in time, you'll see it was the right thing to do." Paul just scoffed and didn't reply.

Through out the day Glenn kept trying to start a conversation but Paul wouldn't ever acknowledge him. He eventually got fed up and quite trying but not before lashing out at Paul one good time as a last ditch effort. "You know it's really sad that you got this upset over that low life Dixon but not when I threaten to end our friendship." Paul wanted to tear in to Glenn like never before but bit his tongue so not to make things for him worse.

After that Paul was left alone up until it was time to go home. He walked out side to find his mother was waiting for him take him back home. He found it a bit humiliating but knew he couldn't argue. They had taken his bike as part of his punishment and to make sure he didn't use it to sneak off again.

When they got home Paul when straight up to his room with out a word to his mother. She tried to ask if he was hungry seeing as he didn't eat the night before or that morning but he ignored her like he done every one today. He just locked him self in his room and started on his home work to keep his mind busy and off thoughts of Daryl, but it didn't work.

All day he had wondered how Daryl would react to him suddenly disappearing like he was forced to do. Would he get angry and hunt him down to ask why, or would he just accept it and move on. Paul wasn't sure but he just hoped Daryl didn't think he used him or played him for a chump. He tried to think of ways to let him know the truth like leavening a note in the ally or at the river but there was no way for him to get there with him mom chaperoning his every move. Not only that, he couldn't ever be sure if Daryl would find it and there wasn't any one he trusted enough to give it to him in person so it was pointless.

His mother soon comes up with a plate of food and begs him to eat. He really didn't feel like eating but seeing her so worried look just upset him even more so he gives in and eats. It's then he realizes just how hungry he really was. He quickly eats every thing she brought him and she offers to make him more but he shakes his head no. She smiles weakly while picking up the empty plate and leaves him alone again.

The rest of the night is just the same. He stays locked in his room for the most part and only eats enough to satisfy his mother and keep his energy up. Both his parents tried to make him talk about any thing they could but he kept quite. When dinner was done, he got a quick shower then went straight to bed. And just like the night before, he cried him self to sleep.

Paul wakes up to a faint ringing sound. He groans and flips over to see that it's 2 in the morning and to early for it to be his alarm for school. He lays their for a moment as he tries to figure out what it was until it hits him. His phone was ringing.

He quickly jumps up and with out looking at who it was answers it. "Hello?" he whispers.

"Hey is this Jesus?" He hears on the other end.

Paul stands there in shock. In all his worry he had forgotten that he gave Daryl his number. "Ye-yeah. It is.." he smiles. "It's this Daryl?"

"Who else would it be?" Daryl questions "Any way I was just wanting to see what happened today. Why didn't I see you?" A smile grows over his face for a moment till he starts to cry again. Hearing Daryl's voice filled him with an indescribable joy and he felt silly for worrying like he had. It had only been a day and he thought Daryl would hate him already but he was his normal self. "Are.. Are you crying?"

Paul sniffles and holds back a laughs. "Yeah I'm sorry. It's just been a long day."

"Um.. okay? Well what happen?"

"A lot.." Paul sighs. "For starters when I came home the cops were here waiting. Turns out my instructor called my mom when I skipped and she freaked out and called in a missing persons."

Daryl starts to laugh. "Really? But you were only gone for an hour."

"Yeah I know." He chuckles. "But that's only the start. Glenn was here too and he blabbed about you. He told the truth about how you don't go to school and who your brother was. Turns out my dad knew your brother and didn't think it was a good idea for us to be friends… So I've been ordered to stay away from you. They even took my bike and grounded me from karate so I can't go in to town for us to meet in secret."

"Are you fucking serious?" Daryl sounded angry. "That fucking rat. I swear if I see him.."

"No Daryl don't do anything to him!"

"Why not? The little shit deserves it."

"Maybe, but if you attack him, they will use it against you as more reason for me to stay away. Right now we just have to play it cool and do what they say."

"But what they say is fucking bull shit!"

"I know, but there's nothing else we can do. I still want to hang out with you but my parents are watching my every move right now so I can't. I honestly thought that was it and I would never see you again until you called. I had completely forgotten I had given you my number and thought you would be mad at me for not showing up. I spent all day worrying about it to the point all I did was cry."

Daryl scoffs. "That's a stupid reason to cry… I wouldn't have been mad at you." He says in a hushed tone. "And if I'm honest, I was worried you had come to your senses about me."

Paul smiles. "I've already told you that I don't care about what other people say about you. I know the real you so screw what they think. My parent's included. If they don't like fact that I like you then fuck them" There's a moment of silence between them and Paul thinks he's said to much. "Daryl?"

"Yeah I'm here." He says quietly. "What did you mean by what you just said?"

"What?

"When you said you liked me…"

"Oh It's not like that, I mean, as a friend. You know." Paul says nervously. "I've done told you I'm not gay."

"Yeah you're right…" Paul was confused. If he didn't know any better he would have thought Daryl was disappointed. "Well I guess I'll let you go back to bed. Don't need them taking your phone too. Then how would I talk to you?"

"Yeah your right. I guess it's a good thing they let me keep it. Now I can talk to you in secret."

"Yeah…" Daryl mumbles

"You are going to call again right?"

"Sure. If you want."

"Of course I do!" Paul says. "Call me the same time tomorrow. Okay?"

"Oh … Well I can't tomorrow. I have something I have to do." Daryl explains. "But I will call you again don't worry."

Paul is sadden that he has to wait two days to talk to Daryl again but understands. "Alright then. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later." There's a click and Daryl's gone, and just like that Paul is worried again. Daryl seemed distracted by something there at the end and it made him wonder what he had to do. He hoped it wasn't anything dangerous or illegal. The last thing he needed was for Daryl to give his parents more of a reason to keep them apart.


	7. Chapter 7

After Daryl's call, Paul found it impossible to fall back asleep. He laid there the rest of the night tossing and turning wishing he could see Daryl. Talking on the phone was nice but he missed all the little things about talking in person. Like how Daryl chewed on his lip when listening and how he avoided eye contact when he talked.

There was just so much more to him that others failed to see or just didn't care to and Paul wanted to know it all. Every detail about him, every one of his likes and dislikes, all his hobbies and past times. He knew that now. He wanted Daryl to stay friends with him forever and this threat of losing him, helped him realize just how important the other boy had become to him in just a weeks time. It was a new feeling that excited and scarred him. It was like a fire had been lit deep with in him and all he wanted in life was going to be found with Daryl. The more he thought about it the worse it got. He felt like it was borderline obsession the way he thought about him and if any one found out,.. it would be over.

Thankfully his alarm started to go off and he was forced to get up and start his day. Any more thinking about Daryl and he would have started to doubt his sanity. Not matter how you looked at it, a boy constantly thinking about another boy how he was just wasn't healthy. So with the sun shining on a new day and the promise of a future call from Daryl to boost his sprites, Paul gets dressed and heads to school.

Today was easier then yesterday. The others still stared at him but he found it easier and easier to ignore them and their whispers. He was also able to focus on his work again and didn't sleep through most his classes. To the others it must have seemed like nothing had ever happen and that hadn't meet Daryl last week because by lunch every one started to act normal around him.

He smiled and talked with every one like he normally would have. Even Glenn, who seemed to be silently questioning his sudden upbeat attitude. But even if he did doubt Paul, he didn't say it out loud in front of the other boys and just rolled with it. It was clear things weren't the same between them, and probably wouldn't be for some time, but at least they could hold a conversation about class work or anything else if need be. Which was good considering their teacher paired them up for a project.

"You've seemed awfully cheerful today." Glenn says as soon as Paul has his desk turned around.

Paul groaned to himself but kept a smile on his face. "Yeah well I thought a lot about every thing and I figured it was for the best what you did. I'm still hurt but maybe I can get over it and we can just move on."

Glenn smiled. "That's good. I'm glad to hear that, I really am. You know it was really hard for me to sit back and watch you start down the wrong path. Any longer with that guy and who knows what would have happened."

Paul does a forced chuckle. "Yeah, your right… Well enough about that let's get started on this project." With that the conversation turned to the work at hand and they were able to finish with out any more mention of Daryl.

When the finale bell rang, Paul walked out to find his mom waiting just like yesterday. He gave her a small wave as he started to walk her way. He got in the car and she smiled started to ask about his day.

"It was good. Glenn and I were paired up for a project."

"Oh that's nice. Did you finish it?" Paul nods. "Well it's good you two are talking again. He's a sweet boy." Paul nods along with what his mother is saying but inside all he can think about is how she said a similar thing about Daryl. "Paul? Are you listening?"

"What?" Paul says turning to face his mother. "I'm sorry. I was actually wanting to ask you about something."

"About what?" His mother asks.

"You remember when Daryl came over that day and stayed the night?" His mother nervously nods. "Well, you said you could tell he came from a bad home and even said he was a nice boy. Then you asked me to be nice to him... but now.. now you wont even let me see him. So what changed?"

His mother sighed. "That day I had no idea about who he really was. I believed what you two told me and that was that. Then I learn that all that wasn't true and not only did you lie to me, but you also covered for him in his lie. Then, to add to the lying, the fights, skipping class to run off with him… It's clear he's a bad influence on you."

Paul couldn't believe how every one was saying the same thing about Daryl. Almost word for word. He was "dangerous" and a "bad influence" was all they could say about him. Like a bunch of broken records. If only they would talk to him. If only they could see how he feeds a stray kitten every day, the finesse he has when he skips a rock across the water, the amazing skill he possess with his crossbow. If they could just see all those sides to Daryl, then they would see how wrong they were.

But.. In all honesty.. Paul was glad they didn't know those sides. He was glad they didn't know how he smiled down at the kitten as it ate or how his hair looked when it was dripping wet and sticking to his face. And most of all, he was glad they didn't know how strong Daryl looked when he held his bow.

Paul feels a rush of blood to his face and his stomach starts to turn. He grabs his face and twists up in his seat, away from his mother. "Paul you okay?" His mom asks. "What's wrong honey?"

"I don't know… I feel… sick."

His mother reaches over and feels his cheek. "You feel a little warm. Maybe we should take you to the doctor."

"No.. Just take me home. Please."

"You sure?"

Paul nods. "Yeah I'm fine.. just need to lay down."

"Okay. We're almost there just hang on."

His mom speeds up and they soon make it home where he runs inside and up to his room. He closes his door and stands against it breathing deeply. His knees give out as he starts to shake and he slides down the door till he's sitting on the floor. Resting his head on his knees he shakes his head. "What's going on.." He whispers as he opens his legs to looks down where they have unmistakably gotten tight. "Why is this happening..."

Paul racks his brain as to what could have caused this to happen. Normally it's completely random and he takes care of it in secret but this time it wasn't random.. It happened while he was in the car with his mom and thinking about Daryl. "Oh fuck.." he groans. Apparently just thinking about him made him throb. "What am I going to do.."

"Paul you alright?" His mother asks from the other side of the door. "Would you like me to bring you some soup or aspirin or anything?"

"No I'm good." Paul says trying to hide his problem even though she can't see it through the door. "I'm just going to take a nap." He crawls across the floor in to his bed. Not even caring that he was still in his clothes.

"Okay… I'll wake you up in a little while so you don't sleep through dinner." She says before leaving.

Paul lays on his side in bed and holds down his problem. It was starting to scare him. Why was it up but more importantly, why did it come up at the thought of Daryl. "ohhh.." he moans softly while gripping him self uncontrollably through his uniform slacks. "Shit!" He mindlessly starts to stroke himself till he realizes what he's doing.

"Wait! This isn't right!" He thinks as sits up and removes his hands. "I can't be doing… this while thinking about … him." Paul groans again. No matter what he does his thought always lead back to Daryl, and just thinking of him had him aching for release. "I can't do this.." he jumps up and heads out of his room.

"I decided to take a quick shower before I take a nap." He says out loud to his mom who is down stairs.

"Umm okay dear… I hope it helps."

"Yeah… me too." He groans.

Slipping in to the bathroom, he starts the shower and turns the water to as hot as it will go. He strips off his uniform and jumps under the hot spray. He hisses at the burn but doesn't move away from it as it beats down on his back. The steam from the hot water soon fills the room and makes it impossible to see behind the shower curtain. He then squats down to the tub floor and lets the water pelt him from above.

The hot water helped get rid of his problem but didn't take away how dirty he felt. Having that sort of reactions to another boy felt wrong, like he was betraying Daryl in some way. He had made it clear he wasn't that way and Paul was sure he wasn't either but.. but now he was starting to question everything he believed.

Was he really gay? He never felt this way towards Glenn or any of the other boys he went to school with over the years. Then again he never felt this way about girls either. He had been so wrapped up in his studies and martial arts that the thought of finding love never crossed his mind. Then Daryl comes along and with one glance from his blue eyes, Paul's whole world was turned on it's head.

Colors were brighter, sounds crisper, his whole view on life changed in a blink of an eye. It didn't matter if he studied for hours and hours a day or if he was the best student in class. Daryl showed him that there was more to life then that. There were secret rivers and stray cats and boys who were misunderstood. There was genuine laughter between friends who shared a common interests and just enjoyed their time with each other. Life was beautiful..

Paul grips at his wet hair and starts to cry.. He had been so worried about losing Daryl he failed to notice that he had fallen for him. "What am I going to do… How am I suppose to explain this to him… or my parents.." he thinks. "God why did this have to happen now.."

He stays in the shower long past the point when the water turned cold. He just sat there letting the water wash over him till there was a knock at the door. "Paul.. you okay in there? You've been in there a long time sweetie. Maybe it's time you get out." Paul just keeps sitting there. "Paul.."

"Yeah… I heard you.. I'm getting out."

"Okay."

Paul listens as he mother walks back down the hall before turning the water off. When he tries to stand up his legs ache and he has to hold on to the towel rack for support to climb out. He's cold, wet, and sore all over. Drying him self off halfheartedly, he wraps the towel around his waist and walk back to his room. He quickly finds some underwear and shorts to sleep in, then climbs in to bed with his hair still wet.

Paul is so tired and numb that sleep comes to him quickly, but not before a few more tears over the realization that he loves Daryl.

*Tap*

"What is that.."

*Tap*

"There it is again.." Paul thinks sleepily.

*Tap Tap TAP TAP*…

"Oh my god!" Paul sits up and looks around the room. It's dark and the moon is shining through his window illuminating his whole room. He glances at his alarm and sees it says it's 1:37. *TAP TAP* He turns to look over his shoulder to see Daryl out side his window pointing at the lock mouthing the words "Open up."

Paul stares at him in complete shock but jumps up and rushes over to the window anyway. Working the locks as quickly and quietly as he could, he finely pushes it up and is smacked in the face with cold air. "What are you doing up here?!" his growls "If any one sees you… Get it now before you slip and fall!" Daryl climbs in through the window and Paul shuts it before turning around to face him. "What are you doing here Daryl! If my parents find you here, they'll call the cops."

"Well I guess you better keep quite then." Daryl grins.

Paul's jaw drops but he can't help but giggle at Daryl's uncaring attitude. He quickly shakes his head and turns serious again. "You can't be here Daryl. Really I don't want.. Wait.. how did you get here in the first place…"

Daryl sits down on Paul's bed. "I walked."

"And how did you get in through the gate… and up on the second floor of my house…"

"You know your night guard down there sleeps at his post… Not very safe if you ask me.. What if some "Dangerous Kid" were to jump the fence." He starts to smile. "Then all they would have to do is pick a house and climb in."

Paul tries to hold back his grin by shaking his head. "Why are you here then.."

Daryl shrugged. "You seemed really upset that you couldn't see me.. so I decided to surprise you."

Paul's heart starts to race but he can't let that show. "That's really sweet of you but you shouldn't have snuck in like this. You shouldn't be here."

"Well I am so let's just hang out for a little while before I have to make my escape. Or else all this would have been a waste." Paul stands there with his arms crossed looking down at Daryl who has made him self at home on his bed. He knows he should tell him no and make him leave before things get worse for both of them, but he has wanted nothing more then to see Daryl since they parted ways that day in the woods. Even more so now that he knows how he feels. And now here he is. Secretly, in his bed in the middle of the night asking him to let him stay.. It was to much.

Paul shakes his head and turns around. "You have to go."

"What why!"

"I just can't.. see you right now okay.. Please just leave." Paul says with his back still turned.

Daryl stands up from Paul's bed "Not until you tell me why."

"I can't okay.."

"And why the hell not!"

Daryl was starting to get loud and Paul feared that he would soon wake his parents. "Look I promise to explain it later okay.. right now just doesn't work with you being here like this."

"What kind of bull shit is that!" Daryl has grown tired of talking to Paul's back and grabs him to spin him around.

"Daryl please!" Paul says jerking away. "Please just go! I don't want you to see me like this." His voice is starting to crack as he fights his tears.

Daryl doesn't say anything or even make a sound as he climbs back through the window. The only way Paul knows he's gone is when he hears the window open then shut again. He turns to look and like the wind had cared him away, he was gone. Paul rushes to the window and looks out to see a dark figure walking out in to the middle of the street and down the road towards the exit.

Paul watches as the figure grows smaller and smaller, never once looking back, and has to fight the urge to run after it. Contrary to what his family thinks, this feels like the made the biggest mistake of his life.

When Paul is no longer able to see Daryl, he turns from the window and crawls back in to bed. As he lays his head down on his pillow, he feels something hard in his way. He sits up and takes the object in hand to look at but its to dark to see. He reaches up to cut on his lamp and then looks back down at the object in his hand.

It was a small river rock that had been smoothed down and polished. It was like the ones they threw that day when Daryl was showing him how to skip rocks. He ran his fingers over the rock wondering why Daryl had left it there let alone brought it with him. He flips it over in his hand and instantly knows why.

On this side of the rock had been carved "Jesus" in jagged letters. It wasn't very deep but was still easy to see. Paul stares down at the stone and can't believe his eyes. Daryl had made this for him and snuck over in the middle of the night to give it to him.

Paul's heart starts to race again and he moves with out thinking. He runs out of his room and down stairs. He stumbles with the locks of his front door for a moment before swinging it open and running down the street after Daryl with the stone still clutched in his hand.

The whole time he runs, tears run down his face as he hopes and prays that he can catch him in time.

When the gate comes in sight, he slows down and looks around in the dark for Daryl. "Daryl… Daryl where are you.." he calls out not caring if anyone hears him. "Daryl!" he yells one last time at the top of his lungs.

"Hey!" he hears before he's blinded by a bright light "What are you doing out here kid!" The night guard asks. "And where are your shirt and shoes?" Paul looks down and sees that in his hurry to catch Daryl, he didn't take the time to put his shoes on. He picks up one foot and sees it's blistered and bleeding some. "You hear me kid?" He puts his foot down and looks back up at the gate. He knows that Daryl is gone and wont be back after the way he's acted. "Hey you alright?" He looks over to see the guard walking up to him. Paul grips his hand around the rock and turns to take off back to his house. "Hey stop right there!"

Even with out shoes Paul is able to out run the guard but just to be safe, he sneaks behind a neighboring house to wait as the guard runs by. Once he's past Paul runs across the street to his house and ducks inside before he's spotted. He locks the door and is heading up stairs before his parents become aware of his absence.

Before he heads to his room he goes to the bathroom to wash his feet free of dirt and blood. He has to pull out a few thorns from running across the other yards and put a band aid on the bigger cuts but that's the worst of the physical pain.

Emotionally however, Paul was a wreck. He's just able to keep his crying under control but his mind is racing with doubts and regrets. He wishes he had let Daryl stay like he asked. Then he would have given him the stone like he intended and thing would have been so different.

Paul cleans up his mess in the bathroom the heads back to his room. He climbs in bed and holds the stone up on his pillow where he runs his thumb over the etched letters till it soothes him to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul's mother tried to get him to stay home from school the next day after he slept all afternoon and through dinner. She said she would call the school and let them know he wasn't feeling well but Paul wouldn't allow it. He told her that he was just tired and the long nights sleep did him good.

Truth was he couldn't stand the idea of laying around at home with nothing to distract him. At least at school he would be given work to do and not sit there contemplating running away to find Daryl. His mother eventually gave in and took him to school not knowing he carried with him the stone Daryl had snuck in early that night to give him.

When Paul got to his desk he sighed and let his head rest on the table top. He digs around in his pocket and pulls the stone out. Turning his head on the desk, he brings the stone up on to the table with him to look at. Flipping it end over end in his hand and wonders how long Daryl had been working on it. When did he get the idea and when did he start.

Lost in his daydreams, Paul fails to see Glenn come in and sit behind him. "What's that? A rock?" he asks leaning over trying to get a better look.

Paul sits up and quickly shoves the stone back in his pocket. "Yeah a rock."

Glenn laughs "Why do you have a rock with you?"

"Thought it looked cool." Paul shrugs trying to avoid talking more about it.

"What's so cool about it?" Glenn says holding out his hand. "Let me see."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said no." Paul growls.

"Fine." Glenn grumbles while taking back his hand.

The rest of the class Paul kept his stone in his pocket but never far from mind. He would occasionally reach down to make sure it was still there or to run his fingers over it blindly. He would also trace over the letters when he felt close to a break down. Just knowing Daryl held this in his hands for enough time to carve each letter makes him feel safe and not as alone in the world.

When class was over Paul takes a deep breath and pulls it out of his pocket to look at it in secret. He kept it in his lap so none of the others would see it and ask questions like Glenn had. When the bell rings for the next class to start, he stuffs it back in his pocket and pulls out his books.

Later, when the lunch bell rings, Paul finds a spot to sit alone so he can take out his gift. He has his back to the others so they can't see if he gets upset or what he has in is hand. The only bad part is, that also leaves him unable to tell if some one is watching him or coming over to him. Which was exactly what was happen.

Glenn steps up behind him and reaches over his shoulder to snatch the stone from Paul's hand. "Gotcha!"

"Hey!" Paul turns to see Glenn and sighs, "Give it back Glenn." Paul says holding his hand out.

"Tell me what's so special about it?" Glenn smiles thinking Paul will just play along.

"No just give it to me, now!" Paul stresses.

Glenn takes his hands out from behind his back and tries to look at the stone. Paul lunges for it to stop him but is to slow. Glenn jerks it out of his reach and reads it out loud. "Jesus?"

"Shut up!" Paul says. "You don't get to call me that."

"Call you that?" Glenn asks completely confused for a second and looks in between him and the stone. "Wait… Is this from Daryl?" he asks pointing at the stone. "Is that what Daryl called you? Really?"

"GIVE IT BACK NOW!" Paul yells causing those around them to turn and look.

Glenn stands there shocked that Paul had just yelled at him. He looks down at the rock and then gets angry as well. "You just got this didn't you? That means you had to have seen him at some point after you were told to stay away from him am I right?"

Paul's fist start to tighten. "Last warning Glenn… Give. It. Back."

Glenn scoffs. "No."

Paul's rage boils over and he swings at Glenn hitting him right in the face. Glenn falls back in to some others who were sitting behind him but it doesn't end there. Paul grabs him by the shirt and starts to unleash all his pent up anger and frustration out on his ex friend. Glenn doesn't just stand there and take it thought. He also takes a few swings and even manages to hit Paul once but it didn't phase him in the least. Paul is blinded by rage and tears that he doesn't even notice the hit.

At some point Paul does notices that Glenn has dropped his stone so he quickly scrambles for it. Glenn sees what he's doing and does the same, getting to it first. "Why do you want this so bad?" he ask taunting Paul with what is rightfully his. "Just because it's from him?"

"Yes!" Paul huffs as the onlookers crowed around them.

"Why the hell do you care about him so much? He's scum!"

"Shut you fucking mouth!" Paul yells while crying. "You don't know a damn thing about him! None of you do!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Paul? Ever since you've meet him you've been acting irrational. You wont listen to what any one tries to tell you."

"because I don't care!" Paul interrupts.

"WHY?"

"Because I love him!" Paul confesses causing everyone around them to freeze. He looks up to see Glenn is taken aback and just starring at him. Behind him, he can see and hear the teachers trying to force their way through the thick crowed. Glenn makes the mistake of turning around to look and Paul takes this chance to grab the rock from his hand and shove it in his pocket before the teachers get to them. Glenn turns to try and take it away but the teachers brake through and grab them before he can.

"What's going on here!" One teacher asks.

"He started it!" Paul says. "He took something of mine and when I asked him to give it back he wouldn't."

"You shouldn't have it anyway!" Glenn says.

"Quite!" The teacher orders before turning to face Paul. "What is it he took."

Paul chewed on his lip while glaring at Glenn. "It's just a stone."

"A stone… This whole fight is over a stone." The boys nod. The teacher sighs and shakes his head. "Take them to the Dean's office." The other teachers nod and start to guide them out of the lunch room and down the hall to the Dean's office like they were asked.

They are sat down on the bench out side his office door to wait and left alone except for the secretary to watch them. There is silence for a moment while they each take the time to feel over their wounds. Paul's were mostly on his hands while Glenn's were on his face. "Is it bad?" he asks unable to see them. "I mean is my mom going to freak out?"

Paul looks over and sees that it's pretty bad. He had a swollen eye and bloody nose. Not to mention the busted lip and bruised cheek. "Yeah… it's bad… I'm sorry.."

"Yeah me too… I … I really wasn't expecting you to say that…"

"What that I love him.."

"Yeah.." Glenn nods. "I just… don't get it… why him.."

"Would you rather it have been you?"

Glenn looks over. "What no! Just there are better guys for you to come out for so why him."

"So your not shocked that I like a guy?"

"No not at all." Glenn laughs. "Truthfully, I always had my suspension because you never talked about girls but that's how you are so I didn't think to call you out it."

Paul chuckles. "Yeah well, Daryl did.. asked me a few times if I was but I always said no… Never gave it much thought.. I still don't know what to think really but I know how I feel and I know I like him a lot."

"Well I can't say I approve."

"Yeah can't say my parents will either." Paul rests his head in his hands. "What am I going to do… I lashed out at him the last time I saw him and it wasn't until after he was gone did I find the stone. I have no way of contacting him to let him know how I feel.."

"So you haven't told him?" Paul shakes his head. Glenn sighs and sits up. "Look this is mostly my fault and if your willing to let bygones be bygones then I'll help you... You're right, I should have listen to you and at least tried to get to know him before I went and ratted on you, but there's nothing I can do to fix that now. So how about I try to find Daryl for you okay. I'll tell him how miserable you are and to call you, or come over and try to talk things out with your parents, or… something I don't know but I will try to help you fix this okay.."

Paul sits up. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Yeah I will. I can't just stand by and watch you suffer because of me and if you really like this guy you should at least be able to tell him face to face." Glenn smiles and holds out his hand. "So we cool?"

Paul looks at Glenn's hand then up at his badly beaten face. "Yeah." He takes Glenn's hand to shake just as the Dean's door opens and he calls them in.

"Come on boys, I've already called your parents and they are on their way." The boys stand up and walk in side the Dean's office to wait for their parents.

Paul and Glenn both ended up getting suspended. Because Glenn was worse off then him, Paul was given a harsher punishment of a week compared to Glenn's two days.

Their parents weren't to thrilled about their actions either, but they explained it as boys being boys. They had and argument get out of hand and it escalated to a fight that also got out of hand. The fact that the boys didn't hold any resentment toward each other also helped their case some. Their parents scolded each of them and said that nothing was worth fighting a friend over. The boys agreed and they were taken home.

It's now been three days since then and Glenn has been keeping any eye out for Daryl for him. Since he was suspended the last two days of the week, he was able to work more hours at the pizza place and look for him for three days solid. But every day Glenn would send him a text at the end of his shift saying he didn't find him.

It was now Saturday and Paul was left with no choice but to wait and see if Daryl would call him or sneak over again. Either way he didn't feel his chances were good. Their last meeting was awful and he's sure he hurt Daryl in more then one way, but he had so many questions to ask thanks to that night. Why did Daryl REALLY come there. Was he going to give him the stone as a gift to a friend or did it have more of a meaning behind it. Could Daryl like actually like him the same way he liked Daryl? But if he did… then what was with all that talk their first day hanging out. Those questions and more filled his heart.

Paul groaned and threw him self on to his bed. If Daryl didn't call or show up tonight he would probably end up going out to look for him in the morning. He didn't care what his parents would say or do, he couldn't take it any more waiting around. He needed answers now before he exploded.

His mother called him down as he was thinking of an exit plan for in the morning and he quickly rushes down to see what it is she needs. "I'm going to the store for a little while. Do you need anything?" Paul shakes his head no. "Alright remember while I'm gone no video games or TV."

"I know mom." Paul says.

"Alright be back in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too." He says as she walks out.

Paul starts back up the stairs to his room when an idea hits him. With his mom gone and his dad away, no one is there to watch him. He runs the rest of the way to his room and looks out his window as his mom starts to pull away. His idea from the other day seemed feasible now.

After he watches his mother drive off, he turns to his desk and starts to hunt for some paper and pens. If this was going to work, he would have to be fast. He had a few places to go and not a lot of time to get there and back before his mother would come home. He quickly writes three notes to leave at each place he had to visit then takes off to get his bike.

His heart raised with fear and purpose. The chances were good that he would get cause but this would be his best opportunity to talk to Daryl. Pushing himself, he pedals in to town knowing the clock is ticking against him. At most he had an hour an it took 15 minutes to get to town then another 15 to get back home. So he only had 30 minutes to visit the places he needed to go and one just happen to be right behind the very place his mother was heading. Paul pushes that out of his mind and focuses on his mission.

He ended up making great time to the first place. In under 20 minutes he's made it to the ally and sticks one of his notes under a brick left laying next to the dumpster. He quickly jumps on his bike and starts off to his next destination. The river.

This one was the one he was most worried about not being able to find. He knew how to get there but he wasn't sure if he could find the right part of the river. Daryl had been there many times before him so he made it seem like a breeze to locate. He had only been their that one time so he could only hope he found the right spot.

When he spots some familiar looking trees he slides to a stop, jumps off his bike, and starts running in to the trees. He tries to remember the path Daryl took him through but it just wasn't coming to him in his hurry. So he keeps running till he brakes out of the trees in front of the river. And just like he expected, it's not the right spot. Paul glances up stream and can see what looks like the water fall a few yards away. With a smile he takes off running up stream till he finds the spot Daryl had shown him. He picks up an hand full of stones and uses them as a paper weight to keep the second note from flying away. He then takes off back in to the trees to find the road and his bike.

His last place was the most dangerous. It was in the woods behind the store his mom would most likely be at. He checked his phone and he had 18 minutes to spare. "Gotta hurry.." He says turning in to the stores parking lot. Looking around he can't see his mothers car but that doesn't stop him. He rides around to the back of the store and easily finds the spot where Daryl had shown him how to shoot his cross bow. He looks around for the bolt he remembers Daryl had accidentally broken and left it laying on the ground. Once he finds it, he uses it to pin the third and finale note to a tree and then runs back to his bike. Glancing at his phone for the time he has 15 minutes left of his hour to make it home. He takes a deep breath and starts to pedal.

By the time he's half way home, Paul's whole body is on fire and he can feel his heart beating in his head. He had managed to ride all over town in the allotted time and knows he's done all he can do. The rest was up to fate and Daryl. "Please find at least one of my notes." He prays as he keeps riding.

His phone soon vibrates and he pulls it out to see his mom has sent him a text. "On my way home."

"Shit!" He curses as he stuffs it back in his pocket.

When he makes it back home he's relived to see that his mom has not made it home yet. He does a short victory pump before pulling in to the garage of his house and locking his bike back up. Then with wobbly legs he runs in side and heads straight for the shower.

When he gets in to the bathroom he can see just how hard he rode. His shirt was darkened with sweat and he face red from how hard his heart had been beating. His hair was drenched with sweat and he knew he would ache all over for a few days, but it was all worth it. Peeling his clothes off, he starts a cold shower and quickly jumps in to cool off and wash away the smell of sweat.

Paul's only in there for a few minutes before he jumps out and goes to his room to dry off and get clothes. As he's drying his hair he hears a horn honk from outside. Looking out his window he sees his mom has just pulled up and is waving for him to come help. Paul waves back down and moves away from the window to pull on his clothes before heading out.

"Grab some of theses for me will you.. Did you change clothes?"

Paul looks down at his clothes and has to think of a quick lie. "Yea I had a soda spew all over me so I had to get a shower and change."

"Well did you clean it all up?" His mom asks while handing him an arm full of bags.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy. Take those in and set them on the counter."

Paul nods and turns to head back in to the house. He can't believe how well everything had just worked out. Had he been any slower or his mother come home any sooner this wouldn't have ended so well.

When his mom comes in with the last of the bags, he helps her put every thing away before going up to his room to relax his sore aching body. He wishes he could know if and when Daryl would find his notes but all he can do is wait to see if he would call or show up tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl's P.O.V.

"Please just go! I don't want you to see me like this." Paul said refusing to look at him. Daryl wanted to get mad and force him to turn around and face him. He wanted to punch the little fucker right in the back of the head, but he couldn't. Something about Paul left him unable to treat him harshly. Just the thought of hurting him pained him.

"Fine." He thinks to him self as he reaches in to the pocket of his jeans. He pulls out a gift he had wanted to give Paul and tosses it on to his bed. "Shoulda known this shit wouldn't last." He thinks as he turns and opens the window to climb out. Before he shuts the window he takes one last look at the guy he thought could have really cared then pushes the window down.

He climbs down the same way he climbs up and starts walking down the road not caring if any one could see him. As he does he has the strong sense that Paul is watching him but he refuses to allow him self to look back and see. "You don't need him. He's just like all the others." He keeps telling him self. When Daryl gets close to the gate he has to sneak around the guard hut again and climb back over the gate. He lands on the other side and dusts him self off before starting down the dark road back home.

When he hears what sounds like some one calling his name, he stops. He turns around to see nothing but darkness. When he hears it again, he forces him self to ignore it. "You're just hearing shit." He tells him self. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and keeps walking away in to the night.

The next day he felt awful but didn't know why. It wasn't like he felt sick, just bored an unable to fix it. The normal things he would do didn't seem like fun anymore. He just wanted to lay in his room and watch TV. So he did. In fact he hardly left his room all day. Which his brother didn't like.

"The hell you still doing here boy?" Merle asks barging in to his room around four in the afternoon. "Aren't you normally out shooting shit or with that rich kid what's his name Pete?"

"Paul." Daryl mumbles. "And he's not talking to me anymore."

"What for?"

Daryl shrugs. "Don't' know… Wouldn't say."

"Well I told ya you not to get use to that prick. Aint no one gonna love ya 'sept me little bro."

Daryl sighs. "Yeah I know."

"Well I'm heading out." Merle says as he leaves. "Try not to sit around the house all day."

"What ever." Daryl says as he fiddles with some of his things. He can hear the trailer door open then close followed by his brother's motorcycle starting up and pulling off. Daryl sighs and throws his feet off the bed and on to the floor. "Merle's right.. I need to get out of the house." He reaches over and grabs his boots to pull them on. Then he grabs a random shirt from his closet and does the same before heading out the door.

Daryl walks down the road kicking rocks as he goes wondering what he should do. "I guess I could just go feed the cat. I haven't checked on him today." He kicks one last rock before turning on to the road that leads in to town.

Before he heads to the ally, he swings by a gas station to buy a small can of cat food. Then he walks down the street a little more till he makes it to the ally. He's pleased to see the kitten waiting for him like always. "Hey puss-puss. You hungry?" He's answered with a high pitched meow. "Alright hang on." He smiles as he cracks the lid on the food.

Placing the cat food down for the kitten, he squats down to watch him eat. The cat takes a few sniffs at the food then looks up at him meowing. "What's wrong. Thought you liked that kind." The cat circles his feet and keeps meowing. "I don't know what you want buddy." The kitten runs over to an empty can and sniffs it. Daryl picks the can up to read it. "Salmon? Who's been feeding you… Oh.."

"Meow!"

"Sorry little buddy, I doubt he'll be coming around any more." He tosses the can in the dumpster. "Best not get use to the fancy food. It may taste better but the cost is higher…" Daryl sighs and squats back down and nudges the cat food he just opened. The cat, left with no other choices, then starts to eat. "He was right you know… We are alike. Nothing but strays, and there isn't anything sadder then and out side cat who think he's an inside cat." He says as he runs his finger over the back of the little black cat.

"Well that was oddly profound of you to say."

Daryl stands up straight and does an about face. There at the ally opening was the Korean kid Paul was friends with. "What are you doing here." He growls. "And what happen to your face?"

Glenn touches his face and laughs. "Paul and I had a bit of a fight."

"Looks more like you got your ass kicked to me." Daryl scoffs.

"Yeah well.. I feel I did alright considering it was my first fight." He laughs.

Daryl stands there looking over his face wondering why Paul attacked him after he told him not to. "So what did y'all fight over?"

Glenn sighs. "Believe it or not it was about you." Daryl scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Well more so about a stone you gave him."

Daryl tries to act like hearing about the stone didn't faze him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah sure you don't." Glenn sighs. "Look I don't want to be here talking to you any more then you want to be here listening to me but we have one thing in common. We care about Paul. I know what I did was low but I'm trying to fix that by helping him find you."

"The hell are you talking about helping him find me?" Daryl growls.

"I don't know if you know it or not but Paul's been grounded. He couldn't leave his house except for school and now after our fight he's on house arrest pretty much."

"And.."

"And he wants to talk to you." Glenn says. "I told him I would try and find you for him to let you know. Now I may not like you but I hate how miserable he's become with out you. He just lays around during class and it looks like he's done nothing but cry for the last 2 days. I don't know what he said to you the last time you talked but he told me to tell you he was sorry. There's more,.. but I feel you should hear it from him your self. So if you don't mind, please call him or go over there to talk to him."

Daryl stares at him for a moment. Part of him is wondering if this could be a trap. After all this is the guy who blabbed to Paul's parents. "He could just be setting me up." Daryl thinks.

"I can tell you don't believe me and your right to doubt me.. I haven't given you any reason to trust me."

"Damn right you haven't.. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

Glenn shrugs. "You don't… you just have to trust me."

Daryl scoffs. "Yeah not happening." He turns around and starts to walk back down the ally.

"Wait!" Glenn calls out to him. "Before you go can I ask you something." Daryl stops but doesn't say anything. "Why do you call him Jesus."

"How do you know about that…" Daryl asks while looking over his shoulder.

"I took the stone from him… that's why we fought." Glenn confessed. "I thought it was just a rock but then I seen the name "Jesus" carved in it and when I said it out loud he lost it."

Daryl throws his head back and chuckles softly before glancing at Glenn. "Did he tell you not to call him that."

"Yeah.. he did." Glenn says slightly surprised. "Said I had no right to call him that… That's when I connected the dots and figured that it must have been from you… So why do you call him that?"

"It's just a nickname." Daryl shrugs. "No real meaning behind it."

"Don't play me for a fool."

"Fine.. You really want to know?" Daryl ask turning to face him. "Did he ever tell you how we first meet? That fight he broke up here in the ally." Glenn nods. "Well I was getting my ass kicked and when he showed up he was standing there right were you are with the light glowing around him. I was so out of it from a blow to the head I thought I had died and was seeing Jesus him self. When I realized what was really going on, I got up and he helped me get rid of them. Then the fool chases me down the street trying to talk to me and I just hid from him. And you know what he did…" Glenn shook his head. "He left me some food." Daryl laughs. "He actually left me some food in a bag because he said he wanted to make sure I had eaten. Who does that."

"Paul does." Glenn smiles. "That's the kind of person he is."

"Yeah well.." Daryl looks away from Glenn and down at his feet. "I ain't ever meet any one like him so I didn't know what else to call him"

Glenn looks him over and nods. "Well I guess its fitting for him… Mind if I ask one more question." Daryl nods for him to go ahead. Glenn licks his lips and braces him self to be hit again. "Do.. you like him.." Daryl's head jerks up and Glenn instantly tries to explain why he asked. "It's just the way you talk about him and how you try to act like you don't care when you clearly do…" Daryl just stands there glaring at him. "It's fine if you do, I wont judge."

Daryl just scoffs. "So since you found me, what now?"

"Well, I'm suppose to text him and tell him I did and that I talked to you I guess.." Glenn says.

"Don't.." Daryl says abruptly.

"Don't… You mean don't tell him I found you. But why not?" Glenn asks.

"I got your message and that's what matters. I'll think it over but in the mean time I don't need him waiting on me. If you tell him you found me and talked to me then he's going to expect me to come over tonight."

"And you're not?"

Daryl shakes his head. "I need some time to think." He says as he turns around to walk away.

"Well don't take to long, he's not going to sit by and patiently wait. Sooner or later he'll come looking for you him self."

"Maybe that's what I want." Daryl grins over his shoulder causing Glenn gasp. "Maybe I like when he chases me."

"So you do like him." Glenn asks again. Daryl just turns away never answering the question. "Alright. I wont tell him but this makes us even as far as I'm concerned." Glenn yells. Daryl just waves goodbye and keeps walking.

"Let's see how long it takes you to come looking for me." Daryl thinks as he walks out the other end of the ally with a sly smile on his face. "Knowing you.. I give it till Sunday." Daryl chuckles to him self then starts the long walk back home.

"Day three." Daryl tells him self as he walks down the road back in town. Every day since he spoke with Glenn, Daryl would go to the one of the places he had shown Paul. Spending a few hours at each till the sun would set and he would head home. Each day he would wait to see if Paul would show up looking for him but so far he hasn't. "I'm surprised you held out this long. Oh well maybe today will be the day."

His first stop today was going to be the River. It was closer to his home and normally the last one he would go to but today he wanted to change it up a bit. So instead of walking the rest of the way in to town, he turns down the gravel road that leads to the river.

He walks down the road a little while till he finds a spot where some stones looked like they had been kicked up recently. He does a quick glance around but doesn't see anyone or anything so he keeps walking. When he starts through the trees he wonders what it could have been that kicked up those rocks. It was an odd formation like some one had taken a large stick and just drug it through the rocks in a semicircle. He shrugs it off and keeps pushing his way through the trees.

When he brakes free from the trees, he takes a deep breath and breaths in the sweet smell of nature. He then looks around and spots a strange stack of rocks on the bolder Paul and him had laid on last week. He tilts his head curiously and walks over to investigate it. When he gets closer he spot a little white paper flapping a little under the rocks. "What's this.." he asks out loud as he pulls the paper free.

Unfolding the paper he read. " To, Ally Cat, … I want to tell you in person. Please come see me tonight. Same time as last time... 2/3"

Daryl smiles. "That son of a bitch. I must have just missed him.. Wait, what's 2/3 mean.." He stands there and thinks about it for a moment. "I wonder if it means second note of three.. That would mean there's a first and third part some where." Daryl looks around for any more mounds of rocks or any papers that might have flown off. When he doesn't find any more he refolds the paper and stuffs it in his pocket and starts to head back out to the road.

"I wonder if he left more in the Ally." he thinks as he starts running in to town.

When he makes it to the Ally, he looks around for another note and spots it under a brick. He picks it up and unfolds it to read. "To Ally Cat, I hope its you read this. If it is, there's something I need to tell you but… 1/3"

"I was right." He smiles folding this note and putting it with the other in his pocket. "But there's still one more." He quickly looks around just in case there is another note. When he doesn't find anything, he takes off down the street to the store.

As he runs through the parking lot he has to dodge shoppers who are heading to their cars and runs in to the last person he would have expected to see. "Daryl?" He stops in his tracks and looks up to see Paul's mother.

"Mrs. Rovia… What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping.. What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting some cat food." He lied.

"Oh okay. Well it was nice seeing you.." she starts to push her cart past him.

"Uh wait.. How's Paul? I mean he's okay and all, right?"

Paul's mother forces a smile. "He's fine, thank you for asking."

Daryl nods. "Look Mrs. Rovia, I have to confess something to you. I lied when you asked me about my life. Truth is my parents are dead and I live with my brother. He's not the best of men and because of that people always assume I'm like him, but I'm not. I only lied to you because I figured if you knew the truth you wouldn't let me hang out with Paul. I don't go to school anywhere and other then some normal boy hood antics I haven't done anything illegal. I know you already know most of this but I just wanted you to hear it from me."

"Wait.. how do you know.."

"Oh yeah, Well I ran in to Glenn the other day and he told me that he told you all the truth that night Paul skipped his class, and that you grounded Paul because of it. I'm sure he told you what he thought was the truth about me but even his truth was only half right. But now you know the whole truth and I just wanted to say I'm sorry I lied. I know it wont fix anything but at least you know."

Paul's mother smiles sweetly down at him. "Well thank you Daryl… I'll tell Paul you asked about him."

"Um actually if you don't mind, can you keep the fact we ran in to each other a secret. If he knew you ran in to me it might upset him and I don't want that." Daryl says.

Paul's mother looks slightly confused but nods any way. "Sure, but only if you do me a favor for me too."

Daryl's stomach flips. He fears that she will ask him to stay away from her son for good but he's left with no choice but to agree with her right now if he doesn't want Paul to know he talked with her. "Yes ma'am."

Paul's mother leads him over to her car and starts to unload her bags from the cart. With out being told or asked, Daryl does the same waiting on her to ask her favor. When all the bags are in her car, she closes the trunk and then faces him. "Thank you and as for my favor, would you mind coming over tonight for dinner?"

"Wha- Are you serious?" She nods. "But I thought you guys never wanted me to come near Paul again."

"That may be true but I feel we may not have given you a fair chance. So, if you can, would you mind coming by for dinner tonight around six?"

"Yes! Yes Ma'am I'll be there!"

"Good. Just remember, this time no lies. If I ask you a question I want the truth. If you can agree to that then I'll keep this meeting and the fact your coming over a secret."

Daryl nods. "Yes ma'am, no more lies, I swear!"

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight." She climbs in her car and backs out of her parking lot. "Remember be there at six." She says as she drives off.

"I'll be there." Daryl waves.

As he watches her drive off he feels like he might have been given a second chance at life. He thinks about running home and getting a shower right away but remembers why he came there in the first place. Waiting till he see's Paul's mothers car turn out of sight, he then takes off running to find the last of Paul's notes.

He finds this one just as quickly as he found the others. It was pinned to a tree with half his broken bolt from the other day. Jerking the bolt out he takes the note and unfolds it to read the last of Paul's messages. "To Ally Cat, My window will be unlocked and I'll be waiting. Jesus. P.S… I miss you so please come.. (3/3)"

Daryl refolds this not and adds it to the others he has. "I'll be there sooner then you think." He smiles as he takes off running back to his house.


	10. Chapter 10

Paul sat in his room just watching the minutes tick by. He would have liked to read a book but he just couldn't focus on anything with all his thoughts and worries. Would Daryl get his messages, would he get them all, what if it rained, would they even be legible?

He groaned and drug him self out of bed, all this worrying wouldn't do him any good. He had to find something to do. "Mom!.. Mom?" he calls out as he walks down stairs.

"Yes Paul."

"Do you have any thing I can do?"

"Well I'm about done with dinner so you can set the table." Paul nods and walks over to the cupboard to retrieve the plates and silverware. He grabs two of everything and steps over to the table to place them where they needed to go. "Oh honey I forgot to tell you, you'll need to make room for one more."

Paul looked at the two he already sat out and shrugs before going to get one more. "Is dad going to make it tonight?"

"No, I actually ran in to some one at the store and invited them over." She turns to look up at the clock. "They said they would be here at 6 so any minute now."

Paul silently groaned as he set the table for one more person. "Probably some old teacher friend of hers and they'll just spend all night talking about old students." He thinks.

*knock knock knock*

"Oh they're early. Paul be a dear and go let them in." His mother smiles slyly.

Paul notices his mothers smile but rolls his eyes and starts to unlock the door. He mindlessly opens the door and says "Welcome, please com… Daryl what the hell are you doing here?" He whispers while pushing Daryl out in to the yard and following him. "My mom is right there in the kitchen. If she seen you.."

Daryl leans in and Paul's heart starts to race. "I got your notes." He whispers right in to Paul's ear.

Paul shivers and slinks away. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Daryl grins.

Paul rolls his eyes. "You know what. Now you need to go before my mom sees you."

"Oh Daryl you're here." His mother says from the door way.

"Mom!" Paul says spinning around to face his mother. "I can explain, Daryl was just.. Just.." He couldn't think of a reason for Daryl to be there.

"Just joining us for dinner." He mom answers for him. "Right Daryl?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wait… what." Paul looks back at Daryl. In his shock he failed to notice the button up shirt he was wearing, different from his normal tee shirt. "You're the guest?" Daryl nods and Paul looks back at his mother. "Why didn't you tell me you saw him today?"

"Because I asked her not to.." Daryl says. "I didn't want you to get upset or anything but that was before she asked me to come over."

"Daryl here apologized for lying to me and told me the truth him self. He explained why he lied and it made me see that we were unfair in judging him. So I invited him over to start over."

"Does dad know about this?" Paul asked.

"I called him on my way home and told him. He wasn't to thrilled but he'll get over it." She smiles. "Now come in dinners just about ready." She disappears in to the house leaving them out side alone.

Paul stands there for a moment the turns to face Daryl. He was confused and shocked at what had just unfolded but he wasn't going to argue. "Well.. come on in, I guess…" he says with a scoff. Daryl smiles and follows Paul in the house.

"Is it okay if we head up to my room before we eat?" Paul asks after closing the front door.

"Sure, dinner still has a few minutes."

"Okay thanks." Paul says before taking Daryl's hand and leading him upstairs. He pulls them in to his room then quickly shuts behind him before turning and wrapping his arms around Daryl. "I missed you so much!" Paul all but cheers in his excitement. Daryl stiffens and hesitates but eventually wraps his arms around Paul as well.

After moment Paul lets go of him and pulls away. "I can't believe you're here." He chuckles. "There's so much I want to tell you but I don't even know where to start now."

"I know I feel the same." Daryl whispers. "I have some things I need to tell you too."

Paul smiles. "I can't wait to hear it, but first my notes."

Daryl twist to pull them out of his pocket. "Got them right here."

"Did you read them all?"

"Mm-hmm." Daryl nods. "But ally cat? Really? You couldn't come up with anything better?"

Paul laughs. "It was the only thing I could think of. I only had a few minutes to write them before heading out the door."

Daryl nods and stuffs them back in his pocket. "Yeah I was on my way to get the one behind the store when I ran in to your mom."

"Then you must have just missed me." Paul scoffs. "To think we were just a few minutes from seeing each other."

"Boys! Dinners ready."

Paul sighs and reaches for the door. "Come on. We can finish talking after dinner." Daryl nods and they head back to the kitchen.

As they sit down for dinner, Paul's mother walks around and starts to fill up their plates. "So Daryl, let's try this again shall we. You told me at the store that your parents had died. What happen to them?"

"Mom!" Paul groans.

"No it's fine." Daryl says stopping Paul from his interjection. Paul looks at him and tries to say he doesn't have to do this but Daryl shakes his head that it's alright. "My mom died when I was younger. Our house caught on fire and she didn't make it out. My dad was killed a few years later in a hunting accident."

"Oh I'm so sorry." His mother says sitting across from them. "What about your brother?"

"He was in the army when both happened and since he was my only relative left, he was discharged to take care of me. He fell in to a bad way after coming home and we moved here to try and help him get past it but it didn't work completely. He's gotten in some trouble here but nothing near as bad as before."

"I see. So why aren't you in school?"

Paul can't help but feel like his dinning room had been turned in to a court room and Daryl is the one on trial with his mother as the Judge. Every question was dwelling deeper and deeper in to Daryl's background and it made him feel uncomfortable. Watching the Q and A between them was nerve wrecking but Daryl didn't seem fazed by it. He just calmly answered every one of his mothers questions with out hesitating.

"We couldn't afford it. After moving and buying a house, all of Merle's money was gone. Plus a lot of my things you need to sign up for school were burned up in the fire and my dad never bothered to get them replaced before he died. Then when Merle came home we were so busy with dad's funeral that he never did it either. Now it's to late and just doesn't matter."

"School always matters." His mom says. "But I agree it's a little late to start now. You could always just apply for your G.E.D. and get it over with."

"That sounds good and all but I'm sure I wont know anything on the test." Daryl says.

"Well Paul and I can help you study. After all I was a teacher and Paul is top of his class. With our help you should pass with no problem."

Daryl looks at the two of them. "You'd really help me get my G.E.D.?"

"Of course we will." His mom says.

Daryl smiles. "Then I'll think about it."

"Well the sooner the better so think fast."

"Okay mom are we done with the questions now?" Paul asks. "I think Daryl has shared enough."

His mother nods. "I just have one more and it's the most important." Paul groans and stuffs a forkful of food in his mouth. "I want to know what you really think of my son Daryl." Paul gasps and starts to choke on his food. "Oh my God Paul are you okay?"

Paul nods as Daryl pats him on the back. He reaches for his drink and takes a sip to stop his coughing. Gasping for air he says, "Mom what kind of question is that?"

"What? I think it's a pretty reasonable question to ask someone who wants to be friends with my child."

"She's right." Daryl says somberly.

"What.."

"She's right, she has the right to know." He looks over and smiles softly at Paul before turning back to face his mother. "I think your son is the nicest person I've ever met. When I was getting attacked he didn't stop to think if he should or shouldn't help, he just did. He's thoughtful, caring, charming, and his smile is contagious. Before meeting him I probably didn't help the rumors about me with my attitude and everything. But since I've know him, I haven't been as angry at the world and I laugh more. I know your fear is that I'll be a bad influence on him but it's really the opposite. He's the once being a good influence on me. I'm far from perfect but I think with him around, I could improve and maybe even distance myself from those bad rumors that surround me."

Paul and his mother sat there speechless at what Daryl had just said. Paul thought it was the nicest thing ever said about him and it had him blushing. Not only that, his whole body was on fire for Daryl and he had to stop him self from reaching out and kissing him right there in front of his mother. It didn't help any that Daryl was also blushing and glancing over at him. When their eyes ended up locking, Paul could have sworn he was struck by lighting.

"Okay then. That's all I needed to know." Paul's mother says with a pleased smile. Paul pulls his gaze from Daryl to look at his mother who is eating the last of her dinner. He looks back to find Daryl doing the same and acting like nothing had just happened. He wanted to start asking Daryl his own questions but he bites his tongue and starts to finish his food.

When dinner was over, the boys help Paul's mother clean off the table and wash the dishes. Paul washed them while Daryl dried and every so often their fingers would touch causing them to jerk their hands back and start blushing all over.

After the dishes were done and the food put away Daryl leaned in to whisper in Paul's ear. "Can we go up to your room now?"

Paul shivered again. Having Daryl so close to him was driving him insane. He felt like he was getting drunk off him just standing there next to him. He wanted nothing more then to take Daryl up to his room and show him exactly how he feels, but there was still the problem of being grounded. His mother may have invited Daryl over but that doesn't mean she intended for him to stay. So with a throat clear he gets his mothers attention. "Mom, is it alright for Daryl to stay? I mean to hang out for a little while?"

His mother looked at them both with narrow eyes before she shrugged. "It's fine with me as long as your brother knows where you are."

Paul and Daryl both smiled brightly before Paul started to push Daryl to the house phone. "Call him right now!"

Daryl didn't hesitate like the last time he called home and picked up the phone to start dialing. There was a long wait for Merle to pick up but when he did Paul could hear him say, "Who the hell is this?"

"It's Daryl."

"What? Daryl?... Who's phone are you calling from?"

"Paul's."

"Oh so your talking to him again I see."

"Yeah well I was calling to let you know I was staying over here for a while." He looks over at Paul and his mother.

"Fine what ever, stay the night for all I care. It'll leave the house empty for me and Bridget."

"Bridget? Who is, you know what never mind. See ya." Daryl hangs up the phone. "Well he said it was fine."

"Well then have fun boys." Paul's mother says as she walks out of the kitchen and in to the living room.

Paul wastes no time and takes Daryl's hand and drags him upstairs to his room again. He pushes Daryl inside and locks the door behind them. Before Daryl can say anything Paul twists his fingers in to his dark button up shirt and pulls him in for a deep passionate kiss.

It's lasts only a second before Paul pulls back shocked at his own actions. "I.. I'm sorry.." He lets his hands slip from Daryl shirt and steps back with his hands over his mouth. "It's just after what you said down there and and the stone.."

"So you like it?" Daryl asks.

Paul looks up and is surprised to see that Daryl isn't mad about the kiss. He's just smiling bashfully at the floor while fidgeting with the lower buttons on his shirt. He looked beautiful. With a sigh and a smile Paul closes the distance between them and squats down to meet Daryl's gaze. "I love it." He whispers.

"Good" Daryl says trying to hide his smile but fails. "So.. can we uh.." he stops to chew on his lip.

"Can we what?"

Daryl huffs and looks away to hide his blush. "Can we kiss again." He asks in a low mumble.

"What was that? Didn't quite hear you." Paul teases. Daryl sighs and rolls his eyes before repeating Paul's actions and sliding his hands around Paul's face to pull him in for another kiss.

This time last longer as Daryl tangles his hands in to Paul's hair while Paul grips at Daryl's waist to pull him closer. When their bodies are flush against each other, Paul is shocked to feel that not only was he hard but he could feel that Daryl was too.

He brakes from the kiss to look down his chest at where their bodies touched. He then looks up at Daryl's face to see him blushing brightly. "Daryl.. are you.."

"Shut up, so are you." He points out with bright red cheeks.

Paul grins. "Yeah I know.. and it's not the first time."

Daryl look at him coyly. "Really?"

Paul nods. "Yeah. In fact that's why I asked you to leave that night. I was embarrassed and thought you would laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you for that."

"I know that now." Paul says while resting his forehead against Daryl's. "Look before we do any more, I have to say what it is I need to say, even thought I'm sure you already know." He chuckles making Daryl scoff along. "But I like you… A lot as you can see." Daryl nods. "I know I said I wasn't this way but to be honest you're the first person, guy or girl, that I've ever liked."

"You too." Daryl mumbles.

"What you mean I'm the first guy?" Daryl shakes his head no. "So I'm the first ever?" Daryl nods and Paul smiles. He didn't know what to say be the fact he's the first person Daryl has liked makes him extremely happy. So, since he was at a loss for words, he does the only thing he can think of. He tips Daryl's head up and kisses him on the cheek sweetly. "Thank you." Daryl nods. "So do you want to keep going?"

Daryl looks up from under his bangs with a wolfish grin. "I thought you'd never ask." He quickly slips his hands around Paul waist and picks him up to drop him on the bed.

Paul lands near the top of his bed and Daryl soon joins him. He lies down as Daryl climbs over him and with in a few seconds, Daryl has him pinned to the bed with their lips locked in another deep kiss. He feels slightly embarrassed being put in this position but he forgets that when he feels Daryl's tongue brush against his lips asking for entrance. Paul moans and opens up for him greedy for a taste of the boy he loved. When Daryl's tongue slips against his and Paul losses all control.

He slides his fingers in to Daryl's jeans to hold him there while he ruts up against his leg feeling the damp spot in his boxers grow. He's surprised to feel Daryl push back against him, but even more surprised when he feels his hand start move in between them trying to take off his belt. "Wait.. wait." Paul says in to stop him.

"What?" Daryl asks sitting up to look at him with his cheeks flushed red and lips pouty from their kiss.

Paul licks his lips and smiles when he can still taste Daryl, then quickly works off his belt for him. He then starts to undo his own and pulls Daryl back down on top of him. "Just giving you a hand." He whispers.

Daryl smiles before sliding his hand down in to Paul's boxers and pulling him free. Paul shudders and buries his face in to Daryl's shoulder with a moan. "Are you okay?" Daryl asks in a low growl and Paul can only nod in response. "Good." Daryl kisses him on the head then reaches in to his own boxers. He pulls himself out then hold them both in his hand and starts to stoke them together.

"Oh fuck!" Paul moans grabbing on to Daryl's shirt tightly.

"Shh." Daryl stops to whisper. "You can bite me if you need to just keep quite." Paul nods and holds on to Daryl's shirt while he snuggles his face in to his neck. "Ready?" Paul nods and Daryl slowly starts to stroke them together again.

Paul grips tighter at Daryl's shirt as he continues and soon starts to thrust up in to the hand holding him. When he feels Daryl burry his face in to his hair to quite his own moaning, Paul knows he's not the only one enjoying this but he still wanted to do his part. "Let me do you." He whispers while unclenches one of his hands from Daryl's shirt.

Daryl gives one nod before letting himself go allowing Paul to take his hand's place. With a shaky hand Paul reaches down and starts to stroke in rhythm with Daryl. The first thing he notices is how hot and thick Daryl feels in his hand. He was also slick with precum which only turned him on more. He speeds up his rhythm and Daryl speeds up with him making him moan loudly and arch up.

This whole dance feels sinful but Paul couldn't have cared less. The feeling of Daryl holding him in arms, his lips kissing a wet trail down his neck, his strong yet gentle grip around his swollen flesh, even the way Daryl felt in his own hand had him hooked and craving more. He would never know ecstasy like this again unless it was with Daryl.

When a dirty tingle shoots through Paul he tries to warn him. "Daryl.." he whines. "Daryl I'm close.."

"Me to." Daryl pants against his skin. "What do you need?"

Paul bites his lip. "Faster.. and kiss me." He hated how desperate he sounded but Daryl just nods and does what he asks. Paul tightens his grip on to Daryl's shirt and tries to keep up with his pace. But it soon became to much for him and he stops as his movement as the first streams of cum shoot off in between them. In that instant he's thankful for Daryl's lips being on his as starts to moan uncontrollably.

In the mist of his orgasm, Daryl pulls from their kiss and starts groaning and thrusting in to his loosely gripped hand. Paul soon feels Daryl tighten up above him followed by a warm thick mess that dribble over his hand. Daryl had came just from watching Paul's pleasure wash over him.

As Paul lays there trying to catch his breath he feels Daryl shift till they are both laying on his bed together. Down stairs he can here his mother watching her daytime soaps while Daryl breaths heavily next to him. On his stomach he can feel the mix of their actions seeping through his shirt and on to his skin. All of it seemed unreal, like a dream. So he reaches over and pinches Daryl causing him to hiss. "Ow what the fuck?"

"Sorry.. I had to make sure this was real."

"Well pinch your self next time!" Daryl huffs while rubbing the now sore spot on his arm.

"Next time?" Paul laughs looking over at Daryl. "So there will be a next time then?"

Daryl stares at him and starts to blush. "If you want…" Paul smiles and leans over to kiss him on the forehead before getting up to change clothes. "Is that a yes?" Daryl asks still laying on his bed.

Paul smiles back at him and carefully starts to work his shirt off. Once he gets it off he glances over at Daryl while whipping his hand clean. "Might want to put that away before my mom notices." He says with a tip of his head. Daryl looks down to see what Paul is talking about and rolls off the bed to starts stuffing himself away. "but to answer you question, yes. If you want there to be a next time too that is."

Daryl nods nervously. "So what are we now? I mean.. are we.. boyfriends or what?"

Paul pulls on his new shirt while walking over to sit next to him on the bed. "If that's what you want to be.. or we can just be friends still.." he shrugs.

Daryl shakes his head. "Wouldn't feel right just being friends."

"So boyfriends?" Paul asks. Daryl takes a deep breath before looking back at him to nod nervously. Paul smiles and slides his hand in to Daryl's to hold. He then rests his head on Daryl's shoulder. "Then we'll be boyfriends."

Daryl rest his cheek on top of Paul's head. "Yeah…"

"You alright?"

Daryl nods and smiles. "Just tired. After all I had to run around town to find your notes then run home to get dressed."

Paul laughs and sits up. "Yeah I know what you mean. I rode all around town in under and hour to put them there for you… Think your brother will let you stay? That is if my mom says it's okay first?"

"I don't think he'll mind." Daryl chuckles. "In fact he told me to stay if you'll let me."

"Well let's go see." Paul says jumping up to go ask.

"No wait!" Daryl says leaning up to grab Paul's shirt tail as he unlocks the door. "Don't ask yet. If she says no it will ruin what time we have left."

Paul looks down at him and nods. "You're right. Let's wait." Daryl lets go of his shirt with a sigh and flops back to lay flat on the bed. Paul smirks and climbs in the bed next to him.

The boys lay there in the small bed holding hands and facing one another. Paul is snuggled up in to Daryl's chest with only their hands separating them. Their legs have naturally intertwined to help save room and to keep them as close as they could. Daryl was the first to close his eyes to sleep and Paul laid there watching him for a moment before he too falls asleep next to his first love.

 _(((A/N - Sorry if the smut was a little lacking, it's not really my specialty.)))_


	11. Chapter 11

"Paul... Paul sweetie wake up." His mother whispers while gently shaking his shoulder.

Paul groans and slowly opens his eyes to see his mother standing next to his bed. "Mom?" He tries to sit up but can't. He then notices how hot, heavy and stiff he feels. Looking down he see the top of Daryl's head tucked in to his chest with an arm and leg draped over him holding him intimately. "Oh Jesus! Mom I… I can explain…"

He starts to sit up but his mom stops him. "Shhh… Don't wake him…" She motions to Daryl who has only groaned at the slight movement of his human pillow. "So…" She sits down in Paul's desk chair. "This is real truth then huh?"

"Mom I can explain…"

"Oh please do." His mother smiles. "Because to me it looks like you and Daryl here were sleeping together in your bed."

Paul knows she basically has him by the balls here. There was no way he could deny what she was saying or seeing with her own two eyes. The best choice for him was to come clean. "Yes… that's what it is…"

"Uh-huh." She crosses her arms and looks down at the peacefully sleeping Daryl that is still wrapped around her son. "So you like him?" She looks back at him. "In more than 'just a friend' way?"

Paul doesn't know how Daryl is sleeping through all this when his heart is beating a mile a minute right under his head. He could hear it in his own ears so it had to be even l to him. "Y-yes..." he whispers shyly to her.

His mother sits there silently with an expressionless face looking in-between him and Daryl. He has no idea how she will handle his confession of liking another boy. His fears run wild thinking his and Daryl's relationship will be forced to end before it's even gotten a chance to start. "Mom please, please don't be mad." He starts to cry. "Please don't make him go away." He grips at Daryl's shirt like it would help keep him there with him somehow. "Please!"

"Paul, Paul calm down." She says seeing how worked up he's gotten. "I'm not going to make him go away sweetie. I wouldn't do that to either of you."

Paul calms down some and loosens his grip on Daryl's shirt. "Really… you're okay with us?"

"I am just calm down okay." He nods and she sighs. "I figured this was going to happen. From the moment you brought him home the first time, I could see how you looked at him. I was worried that he wouldn't feel the same and you would get hurt. That's the real reason I wanted to keep him away from you." His mother confesses. "When Glenn told us who he was and who his brother was I feared he would be just like his brother, and if you were to admit to him your feelings that things wouldn't go as you had hoped or even worse." She shakes her head at whatever she's thinking then looks up at him with a soft loving smile that only a mother can give. "I can see now that I was wrong. He clearly likes you as well and as long as he keeps out of trouble I'm fine with you two seeing each other."

Paul can't believe his ears. "Uhh… Thank, you…" he says expecting her to rip the rug out from under his feet at any moment.

"You're welcome." His mom stands up and starts to leave his room.

While she is walking out, Paul notices the time on his clock says 8:50 p.m. They had been asleep for almost two hours. "Oh crap mom, why didn't you wake us up sooner? Now it's going to be dark when Daryl walks home."

His mom stops just outside his door way and turns back around to look in at him. "Well for starters, he can stay if he likes. I'm sure his brother told him to anyway so its fine, he just has to sleep downstairs now."

"Really… by himself?"

"Yes Paul. I may accept you two but I'm not giving you the green light to start having sex under my roof." Paul cringes at his mom saying the word sex. "He can sleep down stairs on the pull out and if he doesn't wake up then you can head down there instead."

"Fine…" Paul huffs.

"and to finish answering your question. I didn't wake you because you two looked so cute." Paul feels a blush start to rise and he looks down at the still snoozing Daryl. "Now I expect one of you to be down stairs by 10, 11 at the latest. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now behave yourself." She warns before turning to leave for good.

Paul waits till he's sure she is gone then takes one of the deepest breath he's ever taken. Probably only second to his first breath after being born. His hands run over his face to hide his smile because if his mom knew what they had done before falling asleep, she wouldn't have allowed him to stay so easily. "Well that was stressful." He says to himself.

"You're telling me." Daryl says while pushing off him.

"Holy shit…" Paul says startled by Daryl's sudden reanimation and while jumps back. "Were you awake that whole time?"

Daryl chuckles. "Not the whole time. Think I woke up about the time she asked you to calm down." He groans has he stretches then adds. "I kept hearing this thumping sound in one ear and then you crying in the other. I heard you say 'please' and I thought 'what the hell is he talking about?'. I was just about to sit up to check on you when she asked you to calm down. So I just kept quiet and listened."

"So you know what she said about you and having to sleep down stairs and all right?" Daryl nods. "So then what you want to do, we only have an hour before she'll come back and check on us." Daryl grins and Paul knows it can't be good. "What…" he asks.

Daryl crawls over the bed and leans in for a kiss. Paul can't refuse him even thought his door is wide open and his mom or dad could walk by any minute. He lets Daryl lead him back down on the bed and hover over him like before. Allowing him the freedom to take the lead again until he feels his thick hands start to work their way under his shirt. "Daryl… Daryl…" He turns from the kiss but Daryl keeps kissing down his neck. "Daryl wait… we don't have time for this. She could be back any minute."

Daryl sits up and looks down at him. "Really…" He asks with sad eyes.

Paul sighs and forces himself to look away from the puppy eyes. "Yes really. Plus, the door is open and they could walk by and see."

With a sigh Daryl pushes up and off him. "Fine." He his back on the bed with crossed arms and a pout.

"Oh come on." Paul smiles. "We can still do other stuff, like talk…"

"About what?"

"Well there are actually a few things I wanted to ask you."

Daryl pulls his legs up and crosses them while facing Paul. "Okay ask."

Paul sits up and takes a deep breath. "Well for starters, where do you live? I know we haven't known each other long but every time we hang out it's at my house. I'd like to hang out at your place once in a while too."

"Well… about that…" Daryl strokes over the back of his neck nervously. "I just don't want you to look down on me if you see where I live."

"What? I would never do that." Paul says placing a hand on Daryl's knee. "I don't care where you live Daryl I just would like to know so I can come over sometimes."

Daryl sighs and nods. "Yeah that makes sense… Well you know the road we went down to get to the river?" Paul nods. "Well if you keep going straight instead of turning down that road, you'll end up near trailer park. I live there."

"Okay which house?"

Daryl looks at him like he doesn't understand. "It's not a house, it's a trailer."

Paul shrugs. "Still a house. Might not be stick built but it's a house none the less, so which one?"

"Well it's the second to last one. Most the time you can see my brothers bike parked out front. If not, it's the only one with covered porch."

"Okay then my next question is about your brother… How do you think he will react to us? Or me coming over?"

Daryl starts to laugh. "Honestly? He'll probably make fun of us but I don't think he'll mean it in a bad way. It's just how he is and he might call you a couple of names like pretty boy and Richie Rich, but as long as you don't let it get to you he'll warm up to you and the idea of us I guess. He's not really that bad of a guy just has a drug problem."

Paul exhales and lets his head fall. "That's great." He chuckles. "I was so worried he would disapprove and freak out or something."

Daryl shakes his head. "Nah. Like I said he's a good guy. He gives me a hard time but that's because we're brothers you know."

"Then why were you so scared to call him that first night you stayed?"

Daryl's smile fades. "Well… like I said he has a drug problem… When he's sober, he's fine and like any normal older brother and he's pretty much the same when he's high. He's a bit more fowl mouthed but overall he's the same… It's just when he's out and having withdrawals he I don't know… scary… like how out father was."

"I see… and your father wasn't good to you two?"

Daryl shakes his head. "He was just a drunk who beat us. I don't know if you noticed but remember when we went swimming that day and I left my shirt on?"

Paul nods. "I did but didn't feel it was important enough to ask about."

"Yeah well, I left it on so you wouldn't see my scars. Their kinda hard to miss and I have a few of them and it always seem to make people uncomfortable so I just avoid taking my shirt off." Paul is a bit shocked at what he's hearing. How could Daryl have been treated so badly yet still care about how other people feel. On top of that how dare any one treat him badly. "You okay?"

Paul looks up to see Daryl looking at him with a worried look. "Yeah… I was just wondering why you're so good. Or I guess how you're so good I guess I would make more sense."

"What do you mean?"

"You have scars and to avoid making others feel uncomfortable you hide them."

"Well they're pretty bad. It's probably worse then you're thinking honestly."

"Well I'm not going to ask you to show me… You can do that when you're ready. Just know that no matter how bad they are or how bad you think they are, I love you for you and nothing will change that."

"You love me huh?" Daryl smiles. "Bit early to be saying that don't you think."

Paul blushes. "You know what I mean."

Daryl slides his hand over Paul's to hold. "Yeah I think I do." They sit there holding hands for a moment before Daryl asks "So is that all your questions or do you have more?"

Paul smiles. "Just two more." Daryl groans playfully and falls to the bed wrapping his arms around Paul's waist. "Alright I'll make them quick. The first one is about the stone. Where did you get the idea to do that and where did you find the time to carve my nickname in to it?"

Daryl sits up to prop his head up in his hand. "I thought about it that day we were shooting targets. Well, I thought of a version of it I guess. I was thinking about how cheesy it was that couples carved their names in to trees. Then on the way home I stopped by the river to waste time and started to wonder if you were the type to like that sort of thing. I happen to find a stone that was a really nice color and brought it home with me where I started carving at it." He looks away and starts to fiddle with the folds of Paul's bed sheets. "Before I knew it I had carved Jesus in to it and polished it to a shine."

"So you had it done before you ever called me that night?" Daryl nods slowly and Paul can't help but smile. He slides down in to the bed next to Daryl and wraps one of his arms around his waist. "I had no idea you could be so romantic Daryl."

Daryl scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Shut the fuck up will ya. Just hurry up and ask your last question." Paul smiles bashfully and Daryl notices. "Something tells me this one is going to be good."

"Well… It's just earlier, you took charge and it seemed like you knew what you were doing… I was just wondering how you know doing that, that way would feel good."

Chucking Daryl pulls himself in to Paul's chest to hide his embarrassment. "I looked it up." He mumbled. "After talking to your mom and reading your notes my mind raced with thoughts of you like that but I didn't know what to do… so I looked it up on our computer at home."

"Really?"

Daryl nods. "Of course it talked about the other stuff but I figured that was better for our first time."

Paul giggles and forces Daryl to faces him. "And you were right." He kisses him. "It was amazing." Another kiss. "And perfect." Another kiss. "And I can't wait till we can do it again."

Daryl grins and grinds up against Paul's leg. "Keep kissing me and you won't have to wait very long." Paul moans and kisses him once more daring him to make good on his threat. Daryl growls happily and sits up to pull Paul under him. "Still think we don't have enough time?" he asks kissing along Paul's jaw line.

Paul groans. "Hold on." He slips out from under Daryl and steps over to his open door. Leaning out to look down the hall, he sees his parent's door is closed and the lights of the TV can be seen dancing from underneath it. On top of that he can hear the shower running so his mom won't be coming out any time soon. Paul slips back in to his room and halfway closes the door behind him. "Okay their door is shut and mom is in the shower. So we have to hurry."

Daryl grins as he rises up to his knees to start and undo his pants and pull free his already swollen flesh. Unlike before, Paul can now see just how strong and angry Daryl's cock is. It was a creamy white color with dark blue veins that lead up to a rosy pink tip. He watches wide eyed as Daryl strokes himself a few times and Paul is suddenly filled with a new desire. "What are you staring at?"

Paul looks up to see Daryl glaring at him before looking back down. He takes a deep breath and slowly starts to walk back over to him. "I uh… I wanna try something, if you'll let me…" Paul whispers while slowly running his finger down the front of Daryl's shirt. He keeps going till he reaches the small patch of curls just above Daryl's throbbing man hood where he stops to look back up at him. Daryl gives him a small nod to continue so he does.

He gently drags his fingers down Daryl's shaft till he reaches the leaking slit at the end where he scoops up the clear liquid on his fingertips. Curiously and slow, he brings his hand up to his mouth and licks the precum from his fingers before sucking them in to mouth with a small moan. He then looks up to see Daryl staring at him with his jaw dropped slightly. "Sit down." He whispers and Daryl quickly obeys.

Paul notices Daryl's chest heaving with each breath he takes but he doesn't stop to ask if is alright. Instead he drops down to his knees and gently pushes Daryl's legs open before reaching up to softly stroking his creamy colored flesh. "If it doesn't feel good, please let me know."

Daryl chuckles nervously. "I doubt I'll have to do that."

Paul scoffs. "Just don't judge me to harshly is all I ask. It's my first time…" He whispers before dropping down and wrapping his lips around Daryl's salty tip. Twisting his tongue around, he sucks up the salty taste of Daryl and pushes him deeper in to his mouth with a low moan.

"Oooohh fuck!" Daryl growls while falling back on to his bed and arching up in to his mouth. "It's… It's so hot." Paul swirls his tongue around Daryl as he pulls up some before sliding back down. Paul soon feels Daryl's hand run through his hair and grip firmly to hold him in place. "Don't. Move…" he whimpers. "If you move, I'm done for…"

Paul looks up and, taking Daryl's warning as a challenge, smiles. Pushing forward against Daryl's hand, and pulling his own hair in the process, Paul forces Daryl deeper and deeper in to his mouth till he feels him press in to that back of his throat cutting off his airway. As he feels his throat convulsing with his struggle to breath, Daryl moans and tightens his grip on his hair to pull him off till only his tip remains in Paul's mouth. "I'm warning you… keep this up and I can't promise your safety." Paul purrs around him and tries to force Daryl back in to mouth. Daryl bits on his lip and smiles. "You sure?" Paul tightens his lips around Daryl's shaft and runs his tongue over his slit. "Alright," Daryl says with a chuckle "you asked for it…"

The next thing he knows is that both of Daryl's hands are wrapped around his head pulling him on and off him faster than Paul could have moved himself. It hurts some and it's hard for Paul to catch his breath but when his eyes are starting to water, he closes them so Daryl doesn't think he's hurting him and making him cry. Paul soon hears Daryl whisper through his pants for him to open his eyes back up. He does and just in time to feel Daryl wipe away the tear that falls. "You okay? Need me to stop?" Paul quickly shakes his head no and wraps his arms around Daryl's legs to hold him there making Daryl chuckle. "Your such and masochist."

Paul isn't quite sure what Daryl meant by that but he doesn't have time to dwell on it as Daryl pushes deep in to his throat and closes off his air way again. Daryl keeps stoking his cheek with his thumb as he becomes slightly light headed while he struggles to breath. "Take yours out." Daryl whispers while he pulls out to allow him to breath. Paul gasps for air and wipes his face clean of his drool then quickly starts to open his jeans so he can take ahold of himself. "Open back up." Paul drops his jaw and Daryl stuffs himself back in to his mouth. "Now, stroke yourself along with me." Paul nods and Daryl starts back up thrusting violently in to his mouth.

When Paul feels like his climax draw near it's like something strange and new is awaking inside him but he doesn't fight it. He lets it take him over as his vison fades and his whole body goes numb and ridged. The waves of pleasure wash over him and he tries to swallow Daryl down as deeply as he can. Daryl's hand flies up to cover his mouth just as Paul feels the back of his throat get sprayed and coated with his cum. He chokes down the salty seed he's given as his hand moves in a blur till his own spills out over his knees.

When Daryl is spent, he falls back on the bed pulling free from Paul's mouth as he goes. Paul licks his lips clean then leans back to rest on his one clean hand breathless. "What the hell was that?" Daryl asks. "I mean… I know what it was but I never would have expected that sort of… erotic display from you."

Paul starts to chuckle and pushes himself to sit up. "Yeah I wouldn't have thought I was like that either." He wipes his hand on his jeans and peeks up at Daryl's still leaking cock. "I guess you just bring it out in me." He whispers as he ignores his watering mouth.

"Well I'm glad." Daryl says sitting up and tucking himself away. "We'll just have to test and see what other sort of things I can bring out in you." He grins wildly.

"Yeah I guess we will." Paul chuckles.

A few moments later Paul hears the door to his parent's room open up and his mother call from down the hall. "Paul, has Daryl headed down stairs yet?"

Paul groans and stands up to lean out the door. "No he's just going to sleep in my room. I'll sleep down stairs."

"Alright then." She says. "Good night."

"Night." He says before slipping back in to his room.

"What she's not going to make sure you go down there?" Daryl ask.

"Oh I'm sure she will check on us at some point tonight after we've gone to sleep." Paul sighs as he removes his dirtied jeans and tosses them aside. "So I guess I'll be heading down there and you can just stay up here in my room."

"You sure? I don't want to kick you out of your bed or anything."

Paul walks over and kisses Daryl sweetly on the lips. "I'm sure. You stay in here and I'll sleep on the couch." He takes one of his pillows and the sheet Daryl had used the last time he stayed and starts to leave the room. "I'll see you in the morning okay."

Daryl nods. "Yeah, see ya." Paul takes one last look at him before slipping out and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
